


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-第三章

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: Spock回到了旧金山，试图忘掉Jim。这真的很难。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Good For Legends, Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131420) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> Spock回到了旧金山，试图忘掉Jim。这真的很难。

Turbino夫人狠狠地扇了Spock一耳光，然后一把将他拉到了怀里，双肩颤抖。

Jim还活着——与死亡的距离近到康复的希望几近渺茫。Spock麻木得只能任他的胳膊圈住Jim的母亲，抱紧她，仿佛所有的感情都被抽干了，只余一具干枯脆裂的躯壳。他眼看着急救队处理伤势，然后一路鸣着笛冲向医院，而他站在手术室的角落里，无论如何都不肯离开。接连几个小时，他们工作着，彼此低声交谈着，再生着器官，清除着血块，拼尽全力击退死神。别的什么人一定是给Jim的母亲打了电话——别的什么人一定做了许多事情。

“他会活下来的。”他说，完全听不出那是他自己的声音，“他会活下来的，他的头脑没有受到损伤。他伤得很重但是及时地——”

“闭嘴，”她在他耳边说，“闭嘴就好。上帝啊，他简直跟他老爸一样。你这傻孩子， _蠢到家的傻孩子_ 。”

又过了几分钟，她终于推开了他。她的头发散落在脸旁，双眼布满血丝，脸颊上还挂着泪珠。“我不确定是不是还想扇你一巴掌，”她说着，从口袋里抽出一条手帕。

“如果那能提供安慰，”他开口道，她却抬起一只手按住他的唇。

 _恐怖/太傻了/他爸爸/这不公平/不该轮到他上阵/如此自豪/宽慰_ Spock猛地弹开，刚好断开连接。就算有什么疑问，她也并没表现出来。“你是指安慰我还是安慰你？不用回答我。”她用力搓了几下脸，“老天啊，我要累死了。已经凌晨三点了，你知不知道？”

Spock不知道。他已经没有时间的概念了。就算有，他也很诧异居然没有更晚——他无法想象仅仅过去了这么短的时间。“我必须要和我警局的同事谈一谈。”他说。刚刚发生了一起谋杀——Ornees死在了进取号的舰体上，大使说了些什么Spock几乎一点都不记得了——而他需要作出报告。

“他们就在附近，” Turbino夫人含糊地说，“一两个小时之前Jeremy还试图询问我来着，简直棒极了。”

Spock努力理解着，“Jeremy？”

“Jeremy McKabe。Jeremy McKabe警官？我的前夫？”她仔细打量着他，“你一定比我累多了。”

“我需要找到他们。”Spock恍惚地说。

但他们已经先找到他了，他望着他们肩并肩地走进大厅，步伐整齐而坚定，活脱脱的兄弟俩。

整场谈话简明扼要。Imbelk大使显然替中西部分局省了一大堆麻烦——由于他已经声明要为Ornees的死负责，而她又来自他的星球，除了提交一份报告之外没什么需要做的。“我们八成得给造船厂发个消息，”Johnson警长轻描淡写地说，“通知他们派个清洁工到船顶上去。”Spock很好奇 _进取号_ 是否为舰上第一起命案存了档。

“是Imbelk干的，我们就方便多了。”McKabe轻松地说，一边挠着鼻子一边读着PADD上的东西，“假如是你或者Jim杀了她，我们就只能遵守星际法了。我听说Ulnasian人从不让死刑犯痛痛快快地死。或者说干干净净地。”

“是的。”Spock说，“我知道。”

“所以我们只需要你确认大使对此事件的说法，”McKabe说。Spock望着Johnson警长，后者盯着Turbino夫人看，而她一直看着McKabe的后颈。

“当时，我被扼住颈部几近窒息，所以让我对于大使的陈述作出确认或者否定都是相当困难的。”Spock谨慎地说，“不过我要说的是，Ulnasian人不仅以诚实著称，同时也倾向于把互相残杀作为有效的外交策略。我可以证实，Ornees非常明确地表示有意图取得Imbelk大使的职位，因此，他也许判定杀死她是他的权力，或者职责。”他感到几乎头昏眼花，但他的声音依旧保持着镇定。

Johnson警长说，“很好，要的就是这个。我们走吧。”

“您先请，长官。”McKabe回头说，然后问道，“那么他会好起来吗？”

“会的。”Spock说，“伤势已经——”

“我知道，我也在现场，我 _见过_ 伤势了。”McKabe突然打断他。

“Jer，”Turbino夫人说。她一只手抓住了他的胳膊。

McKabe僵住了，但还是把自己的手覆上她的。“他醒了告诉我一声。我还得问他点问题。”他跟上Johnson警长走出了大厅。

Spock一直等到他们都消失在视线之外，才重重靠上墙壁，大口大口地吸着气。

“你呢？”Turbino夫人说，“你还好吗？”

Spock不知该如何作答。

* * * *

Sam Kirk沿着过道走过来时，Spock一眼就认出了他，这个年轻人的长相和大步流星的走路方式与Jim墙上那一排照片以及全息影像里的少年如出一辙。Spock正坐在Jim病房对面的小角落里，Turbino夫人作为家属被准许陪在Jim床边，而尽管她邀请过Spock进去，他还是等在外面，大脑一片空白。

Sam走到他身边，Spock站起来，说，“你一定是Sam——”

“你就是Spock？”Sam打断他。他的呼吸粗重得不像是步行能导致的。

“是的。”Spock说，紧接着Sam拧身猛地揍了他一拳。

说也奇怪，那正是Turbino扇他耳光的部位，Spock感到伤处泛起微微的刺痛。他抬起一只手阻止Sam挥出第二拳，包裹着Sam拳头的手指微微收紧，足以表明他的态度。“你的母亲就睡在隔壁，”他说，尽力压低声音，“我强烈建议你停下来，除非你想要向她解释为什么你在攻击警员。”

Sam看上去完全不打算听从建议。“你这个狗娘养——”

但是就在这时一个女人出现在走廊里，她抓住Sam的胳膊肘把他拖开，狠狠地瞪着他。“上帝啊，George！你到底在想什么啊？我非常抱歉，”她转向Spock，无视Sam，或者说George半心半意的挣扎，“他本来一整天都好好的，然后护士们告诉他出了什么事——他有点太激动了。”

“我明白，”Spock说，“情绪激惹。”

“就是这样。不过Jim还好吗？”她问。她压低了声音，时不时瞥一眼Jim病房的门。

“他的伤势相当严重，”Spock说，“不过医生们确信他会痊愈的。”

Sam，或者说George，似乎镇定了下来。“我——不该这么干，大概。”他生硬地说。他用力抓着头发的样子和他弟弟惊人地相似。“但是从Jimmy的话来推断，你已经养成了逮捕Kirk全家的习惯，所以我猜我也得让你试试才公平。”

“只有你弟弟，”Spock说，“我从没逮捕过你的母亲。”

“呐，我们不能都当英雄。”George，或者Sam说着，伸出手，“George Kirk。刚刚那拳很抱歉。”

Spock犹豫了一下。“我不确定你弟弟是否告诉过你，”他说，“但是我，在某种程度上，是心灵感应者。当我触碰别人，我能读取他们的——”

“他们的大脑？”George看起来不像是慌乱，而仅仅是好奇。

“只是有限的表层想法。但是我依然不想侵犯你的隐私。”

“否则就只能听我怎么在心里骂你尖耳朵杂种了，谁让你害Jimmy受伤。”George评论道，“这是Aurelan，我妻子。”

“本来该很高兴见到你的，Spock，”Aurelan说，“假如我丈夫刚刚没那么白痴的话。”

“刚刚这几个小时我们都不好过。”Spock说。

“那么到底发生了什么？”George问，“护士们告诉我——我还是想要个可靠点的解释。”

“我很怀疑我的解释能让你消减愤怒。”Spock提醒他。George大笑起来，找了个座位坐下。

“我也很怀疑。但是我不会再揍你了，听起来公平吗？”

他说话算话，尽管Spock注意到有好几次他都捏紧了拳头。Spock给他的解释与给McKabe和Johnson警长的一样，特别留意强调了自己在Ornees死时几乎窒息。Aurelan从始至终都低头盯着地板，坐立不安地摆弄着裙子的花边。

“我发过誓不揍你的，是吧？”George听完之后说道。Aurelan给了他胳膊一下，于是他站起身。“有人可以见他了吗？”他看上去心神不定，浑身膨胀着无处释放的能量。Spock差一点就提出让他再揍自己一拳了。

“你的母亲在里面。”他转而说。

“没错，你说过了。很好。”George说着，吻了下Aurelan的脸颊。

“我就进去偷偷瞄一眼。”他对她说，轻轻地打开门。

Aurelan看着他离开，深深地叹了口气，靠回她的椅子上。“他会冷静下来的。”她安慰Spock，“Jimmy没在出事之前介绍你们认识真是太糟糕了。”

“你觉得如果他事先认识我，就不那么想揍我了？”Spock问。

“不，但是至少你就不会认为他是个彻底的混蛋了。”她说，“他只是——就是当你感到内疚，却又假装是别人的错，那个词怎么说来着？”

“投射[1]，我想是。”

“毫无疑问就是这个。George一直保护着Jimmy，无论是在学校还是在他们第一个继父家，几乎让他远离世界上所有的危险。有一次Jimmy开着一辆车飞下了悬崖，George才意识到，对于一个不愿被拯救的人，你是救不了他的。所以他不再照顾他了。他们的关系有点……紧张……就是从那时开始的。”

Spock可以想象。然后他突然想起——“为什么你叫他George，而Turbino夫人和Jim叫他Sam？”

“噢见鬼，谢谢提醒，”Aurelan说，“没错——他们的父亲是George Kirk，你知道的，星舰最年轻的舰长， _也是_ 服役时间最短的。George _Samuel_ Kirk，”她冲门点点头，“Sammy小时候叫这名字，起初就是为了方便，后来只是因为——好吧，失去丈夫多半不太好过。”她含糊地说。“我在大学遇见他的时候，他管自己叫George，但是他的家人坚持叫Sam。所以——总之，简而言之，他们叫他Sam，其他人叫他George。包括我，只要我们不在Riverside。”

“那么在这里呢？”

“入乡随俗。”Aurelan总结道，露齿而笑。

几分钟之后Turbino夫人领着George走了出来，她看上去怒气冲天。“让我看看你的脸，“她命令Spock，在他慢慢站起身的时候朝他打了个响指。

Spock瞥了George一眼，后者翻了个白眼。“Turbino夫人，我——”

“首先，是Winona，上帝啊，你救了我儿子的命，而且 _没有_ 因为袭警逮捕另一个，这够得上直呼姓名的交情了。还有第二点，对我撒谎？想都别想，Spock，你想象不出我会用什么手段让你生不如死。”

“我没有——”Spock开口，但是说不下去了。

Winona扶着他的肩膀，仔仔细细检查他的下巴。她的目光扫过他的脖子，毫无疑问，他喉咙上留下了几道吓人的瘀伤。

“我们得签署一份互不侵犯条约了，”她喃喃着，“要是Jim醒过来发现全家都揍过你了非得抓狂不可。”

“因为你觉得他也会想来一下？”Spock问她，而她惊讶地大笑起来。

“说不准。总之，我的大儿子想要向你道歉。”她指着George说，他看上去浑身不自在。

“我已经道过歉了。”他抗议着。

“为了那一拳。不是为了表现得像个混蛋。”

“我 _就是_ 个混蛋。”George反驳道，但还是深吸了一口气，“抱歉。我猜。以及我们 _不能_ 握手，那样他就会知道我 _不觉得抱歉_ 。”他对他母亲说，她依然在瞪着他。

“好吧，没关系，你们这就算讲和了。”Winona怒气冲冲地说。

一个医生走向他们，Spock模模糊糊地记得在手术室见过他。“你们是Kirk先生的家人吗？”她问，皱着眉低头看手里的PADD。

“ _我们_ 是。”George说，指着他的母亲和妻子，他们都狠狠地扇了他肩膀一下。

“是的。”Winona说，紧紧挽着Spock的胳膊，“我们是。”

医生的表情半信半疑，可还是说，“我是Barrett医生，我是您儿子的主治医生。Kirk先生的伤势极为严重，但是我们相信我们已经修复了所有伤处，他会很快恢复的，要卧床休息两三天，之后一周要限制活动。接下来十二小时，我请求您准许我们将他保持在医学昏迷状态，这会加速痊愈过程，也可以防止意外复发。”

所有人都看着Winona，她叹了口气，“要是我让他睡过了头，Jim绝不会原谅我的。但是我猜如果是遵照医嘱……”她点点头，“这么说我们要晚上再过来？”

“是的。我们大概晚上八点把他叫醒，”医生说，“在这期间，我强烈建议你们都回家休息一下。”

“让我先把你们安顿下来，”Barrett医生走后，Winona对George和Aurelan说，“你们可以住在农场的客房。”

“噢我的老天，”George哼了一声，“我可不想在睡觉的时候被滚下来的箱子砸到，好吗？”

“没有箱子了，”Spock告诉他。George和Aurelan都瞪大眼睛看着他，Winona笑了，“夏天的时候Jim把车库改造成了书房。那简直美极了。”

“好吧。”又过了一会George说，“我得走了，不然我还会揍他的。我们农场见。”他对他母亲说，然后和Aurelan离开了，Aurelan在她丈夫背后做了个歉意的表情。

“你树敌的技术简直是登峰造极，”Winona说，显然是句赞美。Spock皱起眉，而她无视了他，“听着，你也得回家去。”

“我完全——”

“我知道，你只需要睡四个小时，你是个超人。你是个半人类超人。但是你必须要睡一会，再洗个澡，还有你没准得找人看看你脖子上的伤。更别提你被各种人揍出来的黑眼圈了。”

“我只是被两个从未受过正规搏击训练的人类击打，”Spock干巴巴地说，“我极度怀疑会有黑眼圈出现。”

“登峰造极啊，”Winona重复道，“现在， _嘘_ ！”

* * * *

回到公寓之后，他洗了个澡，换了衣服，然后胡乱吃了点东西。他依然感到浑身紧绷，充斥着他本以为几小时之前就该消退的情绪。他走进卧室躺下，可即使闭着眼睛，他还是能清楚地感受到流逝的每一分钟，一点一点地逼近晚上八点。而最终，那些Jim展现给他——交付给他——的思想与情感再也没法被压抑下去。Jim抵着他脸颊的手指冷若寒冰，可他的思绪，即使夹杂着恐惧与痛苦，还是那样温暖而清明，如一句在耳边低语的誓言。这种事太可怕了，他想着，抬起手臂盖住眼睛，只有在险些失去时才明白一切。

这时通讯终端响了，是一条来自Sideman警长的留言。“嗨，小子，”她说，在屏幕上灿烂地微笑着，“我刚听说发生了什么事，听起来一切都解决得相当完美嘛。Imbelk大使这辈子第一次没给我找麻烦——他不光干掉了那个婊子，还明确同意自我驱逐出境。所以不管你啥时候想回家，我们应该都可以随时准备接收。我已经和Johnson警长谈过了，档案交接也着手做了，所以除非你在那边给自己找了个农场主的女儿当女朋友，我希望这几天就能听到你调回来的消息。等下再聊——还有，干得不错。” 屏幕上显示出 **[通讯中止]** 几个字，然后自动关闭了。

Spock盘算着该和他母亲谈谈，但是他完全打不起精神。她很快就会知道的。Spock回头望望他的床，但是他意识到，此刻他最不愿做的事就是独自沉浸在思绪中。

最后他发现自己不由自主地回到了医院，恰好看见Winona和McKabe在大厅里争吵着。就在这时，McKabe说了些什么，令Winona捏紧了拳头，不过幸而她并没有揍他，而是气冲冲地从另外一头离开了大厅。

McKabe一开始想去追上她，然后似乎又重新考虑了一下。他注意到了Spock。“暗中观察呢，探长？”他说。

Spock走近他。“一切都还好吗？”

“劝他跟你统一口径吧。”McKabe回答，然后走开了。Spock在Jim房门外停住了，然后握紧门把手，走了进去。

Jim已经醒了，正躺在床上和他哥哥争论着什么，后者正双手撑在Jim的床尾。“——听 _错了_ ，好吗？我不会跟McKabe或者任何人讲话的，直到——”当他注意到是谁站在门口的时候，猛地住了口，“Spock？”

“你好。”

“太棒了。”George嘟囔着，在Spock来得及让路之前就使劲推开他冲进了走廊。

Spock呆呆地望着房门在他眼前摔上。“我怀疑你哥哥还没有完全接受我。”

“是啊，我听说我家里人给你那几下爱的巴掌了。你都从来没让 _我_ 揍过你。”Jim说，“快坐下。你脸色糟透了。”

“你不是第一个这么说的人，”Spock说，找了把访客椅坐下，“这算是最特别的角色互换了。”

Jim笑起来，用完好的那只手小心翼翼地拍拍胸口和肚子，他的左臂还被包裹在固定器里。“跟我讲讲吧。虽然很显然你甚至都懒得过来在我床边坐一会。”

“我不希望打扰你。而且你的伤是——”

“这不是你的错。”Jim说。

“是我的责任。”

“为你自己的行为负责就够了。”Jim在床上伸了个懒腰，因为疼痛或者别的什么瑟缩了一下。“Sam说，这之后你八成就要回旧金山了。”他说，最后几个词带着某种疑问的意味。

“我和IDD的Sideman警长谈过了，她迫切地想知道我计划什么时候调回去。”

“是嘛。那可以——可以理解。我是说，审判结束了。这提醒了我，我答应你那顿酒还没喝呢。等你在旧山安顿好了，我会找时间约你出来的。那附近有好酒吧么？我的意思是，那儿有星舰学院和联邦总部，所以我猜肯定有不少。”

“那里有的。”Spock说。

“太好了。还有，关于那个，”他补充道，仿佛突然想起来，“我是指，关于审判什么的。”他指着门大笑起来，“McKabe刚刚进来说，是 _Imbelk大使_ 打死了那个混蛋。”

“Ornees是女性。[2]”Spock再次提醒他。

“可是Ornees不是被Imbelk大使杀的，”Jim淡淡地说，“你没告诉他们究竟是怎么回事？”

“我告诉他们，由于当时我被扼住颈部很快失去了意识，我无法准确地回忆起所发生的事件。”Spock说。

Jim目瞪口呆地盯着他。“什么？”

“大使已经宣称为此事负责，”Spock告诉他，“根据我们两个星球签订的外交条约，对于我们的政府，他不为她的死负有任何责任。但是假如一个地球公民杀死了一个Ulnasian人，影响将是极其严重的。”他说话的时候没有抬头看Jim，只是盯着Jim攥紧了床单的手。

“所以你说谎了。”

“我只是搪塞过去。”

Spock抬起头，他从没见过Jim脸上那种表情。“你不该这么做的。”

“我是否应该做已经不重要了，Jim。我已经做了。”

“你为了权宜之计抛弃了良心？”Jim大口喘着气，牙关紧咬，“你 _知道_ 发生了什么，Spock。你不会因此感到幸福的。”

Spock站起身，在Jim恶狠狠的瞪视下感到很狼狈。“当我第一次逮捕大使的时候，我为了良心放弃了权宜之计，结果让我身边的所有人笼罩在危险之中，最后眼看着你血流成河几乎死在我怀里。我的 _幸福_ 完全不——”他意识到自己发火了。他深吸了一口气，十指在背后绞成一团。“这没有意义。”

Jim一言不发，当Spock望向他，他正抬头盯着天花板。“那么你的意思是说， _我_ 也不该准确地回忆起所发生的事件。”

“正确。我认为那对所有人都是最好的。”

Jim还是沉默着，当Spock看他，他就转而望着墙壁，目光涣散。“那我猜这就意味着你马上就要走了。”

Spock皱起眉。“你说什么？”

“呐，IDD求着你回去工作，不是吗？所以你指不定哪天就回旧山去了。”Jim的笑容完全是装出来的，“一定是种解脱吧。”

“我还没考虑过这件事，”Spock承认，“或许我们应该商量一下。”

“何必呢？”Jim问，向后靠在床上。

“鉴于你昨晚向我表露出的——”

“事实上，我无法准确地回忆起所发生的事件，Spock。”Jim打断他。

“我可以。”Spock说。

“不。”Jim说，“你不能。”

* * * *

“嗨，小子，”第二天早上当他联系她时，她说，“你还活着？”

Spock挤出一个微笑。“我猜答案不言而喻。”

“不一定。你看着像是刚跟一个猎户座站街女玩过SM似的。”她说，在屏幕里冲他皱着眉，“我昨天接到事件报告了，但是缺了很多该有的细节。她的确把你害得够惨，不是吗？”

“我向你保证我很好，”Spock说，“还有，我想和你谈谈我调回IDD的事。”

“有道理。我已经把文书工作都准备好了，你随时都可以回来。”她朝他微笑着，然后摇了摇头，“可算搞定调职申请了，我得说。”

“是的。”Spock承认。

“你什么时候调回来取决于你。我们明天就把档案拿回来，但是我猜你需要点时间用来恢复。除非你真的在中西部的哪个角落偷偷藏了个农场主的女儿？”她戏谑地说。

“不。”Spock说，“我没有。”

警长摇着头，“只工作，不玩耍，Spock。好吧，我命令你在调回来之前去休两星期的假，因为我太了解你了，你肯定会要求我明天就把你调回来，不是吗？”

“我正打算着，”Spock承认，“就像你说的——”

“是啊，我可说了一大堆。”Sideman警长说，“而你看起来马上就要昏倒了。我希望你生机勃勃精力充沛地回到IDD。所以，明天开始两周假期。但是在那之前回旧金山来，好吗？爱荷华似乎不太喜欢你。”

屏幕暗了下来。

* * * *

Spock回旧金山重新找了间公寓，就在山顶。这比他之前那间贵了太多，但是他发现自己舍不得放弃爱荷华曾给予他的充裕空间。厨房里有一扇巨大的，铺着长凳的飘窗，他把餐桌靠在旁边，每天早晨都会坐在那里看报纸或者读书，让朝阳暖暖地烤着他的背。

他搬过去之后没过几天，McCoy就带着一瓶威士忌突然出现。“听说你被撵回来了，”他说着，径自走了进来。

Spock叹了口气。“你这种定位别人的伎俩是从Jim那里学来的吗？”

“我从你妈妈那里问来的，而且照她所说，这可算不上什么伎俩——’我儿子就住在这，你能过去看看，保证他没把脑袋卡在烤箱里吗？’——顺便说一句，你真的有烤箱吗？”

“没有。”

“我想也是，”McCoy说，把酒瓶放在咖啡桌上，“我也不知道怎么就接了个看孩子的活。”

“我没有自杀倾向。”Spock说。

“太棒了。那我们开喝吧。”

Spock带着一副事已至此无可奈何的表情从厨房里拿出了杯子。McCoy已经舒舒服服地靠在沙发里，眯眼打量着Spock刚放下的书。“我无论如何都想象不到你会看地球小说。”

“那你觉得我会读什么？”Spock问，满是好奇。

McCoy耸耸肩。“不晓得。瓦肯小说？”

“瓦肯人并不以小说作品闻名。”

“我敢肯定。”他从Spock手中接过酒杯，放在桌上，以相当老练的手法打开酒瓶，“这么说你又回到旧金山了。”

“我现在就在。”Spock在对面的扶手椅上坐下，McCoy递给他半杯酒，然后靠上沙发，把一只脚搭在桌上。

“前几天我回去瞧了瞧某个病号，”他说着，朝东边抬了抬下巴。

Spock喝了一口酒，味道并不好，苦涩的味道在口中蔓延开来。他对于酒精对他毫无作用这个事实遗憾不已。

“Jim好多了。向你问好。”

“我认为这种饮料本该配上苏打水或者气泡酒来饮用，”Spock评论道，“需要我拿一点过来吗？”

McCoy哼了一声。“让我猜猜，你不想谈论这个。”

“我很高兴Jim渐渐恢复了。”

“你为什么离开了？”

McCoy的迟钝此刻成为了他最大的优点。“Jim很明确地表示不希望见到我，”他对他说，“既然我没有其他理由留在爱荷华，那我选择回到旧金山。”

McCoy重重地从嗓子眼里咳了一声。“那什么等一下——好吧，我首先承认我只跟女人约会过，所以或许是我理解有误。但是当一个女人让你离开，她通常都是想让你留下来。”

“你难道不是离婚了吗？”Spock问他。

McCoy翻了个白眼，“好吧，我有了——”

“而且你正在交往的女人目前难道不是身处一个完全不同的星球吗？”

“你没必要这么——”

“同时我也从Jim那里听说，在你与我母亲的恋爱关系之前，你——”

McCoy高举双手作投降状。“好啦，好啦，完全 _没错_ 。我是你 _最不愿意_ 寻求建议的那个人。这不表示你不需要接受 _某个人_ 的建议。你就不能在他身上试试那个’碰碰就知道’的小把戏吗？”

“没有他的同意，这会是极其不道德的。也不会有任何意义。”

“别说得这么慷慨激昂的，你会让我以为你还在乎他。”McCoy厉声说。

他看上去热心而又忧心忡忡，而Spock突然感受到一阵——并不是喜爱，或许是种兄弟情谊。他们是两个彼此并不太了解的人，并且可能永远都没法做朋友，但他们却注定密不可分地纠缠在一起，他该听到答案。“我的确。”他说。

McCoy一脸疑惑。“你的确什么？”

“在乎他，就如你所说。但是我不会强迫任何明确表示过不愿提供信息的人。”

“这么说你不喜欢作弊咯？”McCoy又给自己倒了杯酒。

“人类只能从他人的言语动作中评判彼此。假如我弃Jim的所说所为于不顾，而依靠于我所认为的他的想法，那么用你的话来说，我就是在作弊。那对我们都不公平。”

McCoy看上去对答案一点都不满意。“所以你就答应他，或许永远都不会见他了？”

Spock低头看向他的酒杯，不知何时他已经喝干了它。“我承认。他已经为我做得够多了。而或许我让他承受的也已经够多了。”

* * * *

IDD欢迎他的归来，但是警长任命了他做驻星舰学院特使，这吓坏了Spock，而星舰指挥部必然也没少受到惊吓。

“闭嘴，小子，”当他表示对此持保留态度时，Sideman警长劝告他说，“是我的顶头上司们提出来的，我头一次同意了他们的建议。”

“长官，你我都知道过去一年里IDD与星舰之间的冲突，尤其考虑到这都是因我而起，我看不出来任命我为特使除了酿成灾难之外能取得什么效果。”

“没错。”她说着，向后靠上椅背，“你逮捕Imbelk的时候，他们以为你就是个白痴。现在他们觉得你是个疯子，这已经好多了。”

“为什么好多了？”Spock问。

“这个嘛，一方面，他们已经 _不再_ 认为你是个白痴了。另一方面，我们很难让任何人留在那个职位上超过几个月，因为星舰把他们都免职了，我不认为你会遇到类似问题。”

“不，”Spock说，“但是听起来我会经历许多其他的麻烦。“

“是滴，听起来如此。”警长似乎对此相当开心，“听着，IDD和星舰之间互相排挤已经成了历史悠久的优良传统，而你成了他们的眼中钉肉中刺。所以，你明白了吧。记住，每个礼拜至少要把你的联络官弄哭一次。”

* * * *

最后Spock只好联系了Pike舰长，提议见上一面，作为仅有的几个不会令Spock质疑其智商的军官之一，他的见解应该会很有价值。

“承蒙抬爱，”Pike说，“这样如何，我们在Dead Presidents’酒吧见面喝一杯。我想介绍你认识一个人。”

当Spock到酒吧的时候，Pike从附近的一个卡座里招呼他过去。坐在他身边的人类女子冷冰冰地注视着他走近，尽管Pike换了便服，她依然穿着熨帖的星舰制服。Spock在他们对面落了座。

“再次见到你真高兴，探长。”Pike说。他正准备握手，半路止住了动作。“抱歉。那个什么星际敏感性研讨会刚刚结束。”

“仅仅十七场而已。”女人在旁边插话，而Pike翻了个白眼。

“Spock，”他说，“这位是Allison Chapel中校，我的大副。老大，这位是IDD的Spock探长。”

Chapel中校举起一只手，中指和无名指分开，做了个“V”字。Spock惊诧地眨了眨眼睛。

“见到你很愉快。舰长高度评价了你维护和平的能力。”她说，“同时他极为渴望让我们两人见面，因为他相信我们会相处得像——”她突然停下，转向了Pike。“一处焚毁的居所？”她问他。

“像是干柴烈火，老大，而且你装傻的时候一点都不可爱。”Pike满面笑容地对她说。

Spock说，“我并不知道还有其他半瓦肯人的存在。”

“我完全是人类，”她回答，“我的母亲曾担任驻瓦肯星大使近二十年，我在Nu’ri-Gol出生并长大成人。”

“那真是相当有趣。”

Chapel中校皱眉。“事实上并不是。”她说，“只是生活在特定文化中的一个必然产物，一个人会逐渐适应所处的环境与习俗。当然，我了解到，你在你父亲被谋杀之后就离开了瓦肯星，那时你还很年幼。”

“正确。”Spock说。

“并且你似乎吸收了很多人类的癖性以及表达情绪的方式。任何残留的瓦肯式行为很可能都只是习惯，而并不是瓦肯的社会期望与影响的真实反映。”

Spock提醒自己，圆滑老练，在瓦肯星上并不那么被推崇。“确实，在文化方面，我在人类中间会感到更舒适。”

“有意思。”Chapel评论道，“我自己在瓦肯人中间长大，进入了瓦肯学校，尽管我是个很差劲的学生。我时常发现人类有些令人疲倦。”

“她指的是我。”Pike好心地提醒道。

“我指的是很多人，舰长。”她更正他，“我自己的妹妹经常令人精疲力竭。”

Pike看出了Spock的疑惑，于是说，“父母离异，老爸把小Christine带回了地球，那时她多大，三岁？”

“两岁零十个月，”Chapel说，“当时我十岁零五个月，并且表达了留在瓦肯星的愿望。我的意愿非常坚决，如果我的记忆没出错的话。”她并没有笑，但是她的表情里有某种温暖的意味。

“我想让你们俩见面，”Pike说，“是因为我想说服她担任星舰对IDD联络官一职，而且我想我可以省点事，提前征得特使的同意。”

“我明白了，”Spock说，“但是作为Pike舰长登舰时的大副，你目前的职责难道不会与联络官的责任相冲突吗？”

“舰长和我都将驻扎在星舰学院，直到 _进取号_ 完工，而这还需要一年时间。”

“在这期间，我得给她找点事做。”Pike告诉Spock。

再一次地，中校的表情微微一动。“我使您心烦了吗，舰长？”她问他。

“是你觉得 _无聊_ 了，老大，”Pike对她说，“而且你一无聊就很危险。所以为了维护和平现状，我提出了这次联盟。Spock认为大多数星舰军官的智商跟一桶砖头差不多，不过他觉得我还不错，所以我敢打赌，对于我推荐的人他会愿意试一试的。”他一边说一边用眼角余光瞄着Spock。

Chapel中校转向Spock，“情况是这样吗？”

“我不确定一桶砖头应该有多聪明，”Spock答道，“但是勉强算是这样。”

“听着，”Pike说着，倾身上前，“这儿的其他所有人都在勾心斗角，被他们逐渐遗忘的是，IDD才是监督星舰学院和联邦的警察机关。我们需要两个 _不会_ 玩手腕的人——会逮捕敌国大使的人和会独自一人在宇宙尽头的星球上阻止战争的人，只因为他们想做正确的事而不是为了加官晋爵。”

“你阻止了一场战争？”Spock问Chapel中校。

“我说服了对立阵营，告诉他们有其它方法来解决他们的纠纷。”她说。

“她由于侮辱警署总长被降了级。”Pike补充道，“这才是我说的重点。你是想要跟星舰对着干，还是想要安心干活？”

Spock笑了，说，“看起来你为我提供了一箭双雕的办法，舰长。”

Pike大笑起来。“上帝啊，这下可有好戏看了。现在，”他边说边招手叫来一个侍者，“给我讲讲我船上的那场混战。”

* * * *

随着Spock的新任命而来的是Sideman警长所谓的“繁忙工作”——多得能压死人的一堆申请书、备忘录、最优守则，等等等等。在Chapel的任命听证会结束之后，Spock回到了他位于星舰总部的新办公室，发现至少有398份文件需要他立即处理掉。

他联系了Chapel，她立刻赶了过来。“我的办公室就在走廊尽头，”她说，看上去一脸不满，“星舰发给你多少份文件让你审阅？”

“大概四百份，”他说，“你呢？”

“IDD发给我四百六十七份，”她回答，“我确信他们正试图用文书工作溺死我们。”

最后她整个下午都留在那里，坐在沙发上用她的PADD飞速浏览着文件，而Spock则使用他的终端机。六点钟的时候，她已经完成了一半，同时转发了她认为应真正给予关心的六七份报告给他。

“你相当善于此道，”Spock说，低头看看自己剩余的331份文件。

“极有可能是因为我的成长环境，”她说，“我发现读报告很令人满足。”

Spock努力憋住笑。“我其实一直想问你有没有遵循Surak的教诲。”他说。

“尽一个人类所能地遵循着，”她又把一份概述了载有IDD人员的星舰上资源如何分配的文件发给了他。Spock忍住叹气的欲望，收下了它。“我可以理解为你没有遵守过？”

“自从到了这里就没再遵守。我从来就不是情绪控制方面的好学生。”

“请解释。”她说。

Spock眨了眨眼睛，惊讶于自己竟会成为她好奇的对象。“我的同学们一而再再而三地试图激发出我的情绪反应。他们总会成功。”

Chapel看上去更疑惑了。“他们为什么要这样做？”

“我有充分理由认为，我的血统让我看起来低人一等。”

“有意思，”她说，“我则受到了来自我同学们最崇高的敬意与热情。我自己的劣势从未成为冲突的诱因。”

“你所说的’劣势’是指什么？”Spock问。

“我的人类双亲，”她说，似乎答案是不言而喻的，“尽管我在他们中间长大，但我不是瓦肯人。因此我得到了体谅。”

Spock努力地想着合适的回应，最终一个敲门进来的学员拯救了他。她在门口犹豫着，来回看向他们二人。“我想找一下Chapel中校。”

“我就是。”Chapel说，“有什么事，学员？”

“Kovac中校想要见您。”那个学员说。

“非常好。”Chapel站起身，“探长，我认为你的出席会大有裨益，如果你不反对的话。”

“当然。”他说。

Kovac中校的办公室很拥挤，有那么一瞬间Spock想起了Sideman警长的办公室，但是随后他注意到，造成这团混乱的不是PADD或者报告，而是花哨的照片与奖章，精心陈列在桌上和他身后的墙上。在Chapel和Spock落座时，中校也没有从他的PADD上抬起头来，但是Spock注意到他的目光微微闪动，暗示了他已经知晓他们的到来。Chapel在她的椅子里坐得笔直，而Spock则靠在椅背上，翘着二郎腿。他盘算着扣紧十指支在脑后，可Kovac中校在他决定之前就抬头看了过来。

“Chapel，我不记得有叫你带警卫过来，”他看着她说。Chapel只是挑起一边眉毛，一言未发。Kovac似乎卡壳了，于是便无视了她，“我想要和你谈谈你的新任命。与IDD的。”他把一份报告丢在桌上，摆成一个角度，这样Chapel只要倾过身就能阅读。但她一动没动。“我想你听说了我在今天早上的听证会上提出的大部分反对意见，”他继续说，“但是由于那时候似乎没人有兴趣听，或许我至少能劝你小心点。”

“我一向很谨慎，中校。但是我确信，您当时的反对意见绝大部分围绕的都是您的主张：星舰军官不应该听命于除内部规章之外的任何法律条款。”

Kovac中校极为夸张地长叹一声， “而且这个——家伙，”他说着，尴尬地指了指Spock，“居然接手了联络处，意味着我的意见几乎屁用不顶。不过我会说得更……明确一点。”

“如果你在担忧我作为军官的表现，”Chapel指出，眼睛眯了起来，“你应当在早上的听证会上公开发表意见。”

“那不是我想说的。我真的——听着，探长，我不得不请你出去一下。”Kovac中校说，第一次转向了Spock。他的目光躲避着Spock的眼睛——他很不自在。

Spock正想起身，可Chapel伸出一只手止住他。“中校，除非有星舰的命令，从1200时起，Spock探长就已经是我的搭档了，”她说，“而既然他已经隶属于星舰，他的军阶等同于中校。你没有权限命令他做任何事。”

Spock确信，Kovac中校是个彻头彻尾的人类，因此他很惊讶地看到对方的脸红得要滴血。“好啊，随便你吧。那么我想我有权力讨论一下探长大人的叛逆史咯？难道不是因为他对于敏感外交局势的草率与鲁莽，才造成了在爱荷华的整个事件，还差点导致一场星际战争？”

“如果我记得没错，三年之前我由于 _制止_ 一场战争受到斥责，发起声讨的人就是你。而对于这次事件，你的观点似乎有些前后矛盾。另外，能否允许我提醒你，尽管你表达了想要Spock探长离开的愿望，但他仍然在这个房间里。或许你应该直接向他提出你的质疑？”

“行啊，”他厉声说，故意转向了Spock，缓慢地，一板一眼地开了腔。“我觉得你很危险。我认为你已经表现出伤及无辜的能力。你远在爱荷华的时候无所谓，但是下一次你可能会危及某些重要人物。而我不会允许你在我的人面前碍手碍脚的。”

“请您再说一遍，”Spock说。他一定是听错了。“我令哪个无关紧要的人置身于危险之中了，中校？”

Kovac中校叹了口气，轻蔑地摆摆手，“那个小子，还是什么人，跟鱼一样被开膛破肚的那个。那是你造成的，不是吗？”

“Jim Kirk不是无关紧要的。”Spock说。他的余光扫见Chpel绷紧了身体，似乎是做好了什么准备。

“也许对你而言吧。”Kovac哼了一声。

“我认为我们已经占用你够多时间了。”Chapel说，迅速站了起来。

她几乎是把Spock拖出了房间，在身后猛地甩上了门。Spock盯了门把手好一会才抬眼对上她的目光。

“我确信我们还有更多文书要审阅。”她只说了这一句话，但是她的表情，至少在他看来，温和而亲切。

* * * *

Spock的新办公室距他的新公寓只有走路的距离，那个晚上他一路走回家，夕阳照在他背后。旧金山面对时代发展固步自封，坚决抵制着自动扶梯以及占据了地球上其他城市的外星移民。人们依然艰难地在城市中满面通红地爬上爬下，或是安静地排队等待叮叮当当地来往于山顶与山脚的缆车。

城市本身相对安静得多，可是他依然能感觉到噪音：火车、飞行器，还有人，在他身边大笑着，交谈着。窃窃私语似曾相识——但是还是沉闷不快，令人窒息，如同在一个漫长的酷暑之后，从储藏室里拿出的一件冬衣。

* * * *

在新学期开学之前，他的母亲联系了他，她和Nyota要回来了。

在她乘坐的飞船落地之后几个小时，他去了她那里，她正坐在客厅里的沙发上，摆弄着一团毛线和几根编织针。Spock走到她背后，观察了一会。

“Spock，”他母亲说，“你知道我爱你。但是以后你要是再这么悄悄溜过来会让我犯心脏病的。”

他越过沙发背，吻了吻她的头顶。“你好，母亲。”

她抬起头看着他，她的脸在这个角度看上去奇妙地倒置着，有点陌生。“你好，亲爱的。你还好吗？你好像瘦了。”

“我很好并且身体安康。”他说着，绕过沙发坐在她身边，“你怎么样？”

“很好，而且身体安康，”她打趣道，给了他一个拥抱，“很高兴能回到家。很高兴 _你_ 在家。”

“你在做什么？”Spock问。

“什么？噢，这个。”她说，叹着气看着膝头一团混乱的毛线。“T’pau作为临别礼物送给我的。她告诉我说，星球上最精美的织物就是用它做的。它曾经被用来织成瓦肯国王与王子们的披风。”她她抬头冲他微笑，“所以我想给你织一件毛衣。”

“哦，”Spock说，“谢谢你。”他很小心地没有说更多，他母亲对于十九世纪手工业的尝试通常不会持续很久，但是一旦开始了，那就将会是个灾难。她上一次也是唯一一次试图烘焙时，Spock在18岁生日当天由于食物中毒进了医院。

“不客气。那么，”她活泼地说，“告诉我发生了什么。”

“我给你发过信息，详细描述了那次袭击。”Spock对她说。

“是的，那让我连做了三天噩梦。我是问你在袭击 _之后_ 发生了什么。我很乐于见你回到旧金山，但是我本以为……”她的声音低了下去。

Spock等待着，但是她似乎不打算说下去了，于是他答道，“大使同意自行离境，而我相信Jim也已经痊愈了。你告诉Leonard你已经回来了吗？”

“Spock，”Amanda说，有点不耐烦，“我问的是 _你_ 。”

“我不认为我会再和Jim见面了。”Spock说。

“噢。”他们沉默地坐了一会，然后Amanda把编织针放到一旁站起身，“茶。”她坚定地说。

“好的。”Spock附和道。

他跟着她走进厨房，在餐桌前坐下，望着她在屋里转来转去。“你觉得你像这样坐在这里看着我泡了多少次茶了？”她问他，把沸水倒出来，“我在瓦肯的时候，每次做这些做到一半就会无比地想念你。很傻，我知道。”她递给他一杯茶，也坐下了。“我知道你不想谈这个，那我们就不谈。”

他点点头，颔首看着自己的杯子。“你在科学院过得开心吗？”他问。

“很开心。我都忘了自己有多想念跟这些不在乎我的成果有什么政治用途的人交谈了。没有一个人问过我翻译器是否可以加以改造，来为某个特定政党提供一个更讨他们欢心的翻译模板，所有问题都是关于科学方面的。”

“那一定相当可喜可贺。”

“的确。而且事实上，T’Pring是我最棒的学生之一。你还记得她吗？T’Pau是她的姑婆，你四岁的时候还曾经爱上了她。”

Spock确实记得她——一个有着大大的眼睛，长发及腰的女孩。“我在某个时候与她连结过吗？”

Amanda大笑起来。“听T’Pau的意思，你依然连结着。她一直在问你什么时候回瓦肯和她的侄孙完婚。她说你会需要一点时间，因为你在pon farr和结合仪式之前必须得学习某些东西，这是合乎逻辑的。当我爆笑出声的时候她一头雾水。”

“那你对她解释过我——”Spock不确定该如何说完这句话。

“我解释得把脸都憋青了。似乎没什么作用。你或许应该给她发个消息，告诉她你已经不感兴趣了，否则她马上就要为T’Pring挑选礼服，预定花束了。”

“我会的。”Spock向她保证。

“当然，”Amanda叹了口气，但是她的眼里闪着光芒，“她可能单纯觉得你只是在固执己见。”

“固执己见？”

Amanda举起双手做投降状，“我不知道，我只是想说明这么多年来你一直都让他们以为你会对T’Pring好的，可现在你却打算抛弃她。看起来很悲凉的样子。”

“母亲，我难以接受这样一桩婚事，因为我甚至都不知道它依然……”他不知道该用什么词来形容。

“别担心，你只需要答应进行一场极为简单的仪式，就能解除任何你可能拥有的连结了。”

“一场仪式？”Spock问。

Amanda拍拍他的胳膊。“瓦肯传统是被看得很重的。至少，”她补充说，“被瓦肯人。这突然让我想起来，我在科学院的时候，有三个学生退学去进行Kholinar修炼。”

Spock眨巴眨巴眼睛，“那似乎很不寻常。”

“噢，相信我，那是真的。都怪Nyota。”

他花了一会功夫才搞清其中的联系，那一刹他难以抑制地大笑起来。“我估计所有学生都把情绪反应过度作为他们退学的理由？”

“猜得好。”Amanda说，“最搞笑的是，他们之中没有一个人看她第二眼，直到意识到她和他们一样聪明。瓦肯人似乎真的是痴迷于聪明人。”

“那是自然。”Spock说。

* * * *

几天之后他联系了Nyota，她刚从维多利亚瀑布[3]探亲回来。她接受了他的晚餐邀请，甚至还提出要带甜点过来。“不含巧克力。”她大笑着保证道，结束了通讯。

她进门的时候外表焕然一新：头发以传统瓦肯方式绑在脑后，一袭长裙盖过了脚踝，与她的学院制服或是曾经偏爱的宽松亚麻裤子形成了鲜明对比。“我发现你已经完全沉浸在对瓦肯文化的探索之中了。”他对她说，而她靠过来吻上他的脸颊。他在她的碰触中感觉到了一闪而过的爱意。

她微笑着冲他翻了个白眼，走进公寓，他在她身后把门关上。“你还好意思说我。”她反击道。

“我穿戴很讲究的。”他抗议。

“你穿得像个警察。”她回应道。

“或许，不过是个穿着体面的警察。”

他们坐了下来，边吃边聊，她有一肚子妙趣横生的关于瓦肯科学院以及瓦肯星本身的故事。她没有打探他的境况，很显然察觉到他对于谈论自己的排斥。他对于她的洞察力毫不意外，Nyota一直散发着明亮而强烈的智慧光芒，就如同她明媚的双眸与自信的步伐一般显而易见。

在晚餐结束之后，他陪她走到穿梭机停靠点，她将乘它回到星舰学院。这是个舒适的夜晚，凉爽而静谧，他们慢慢地散着步。

“你在瓦肯星过的开心吗？”他问，“你已经告诉了我发生的事情，但是没说你自己对于它们的感受。”

“我没说？”她说，显然很惊讶。

“你没有。”

“好吧，”她妥协道，挽上他的胳膊，“一定跟你所说的完全沉浸其中有关。我猜我也受了些影响。”

“我认识一些人，”Spock说，“在这种时候会说点令人惋惜的俏皮话。”

她大笑。“那简直不可思议——我爱死它了。我在考虑把我的目标从行动队转移到外交部，去申请一项永久任命。”

“是什么让你觉得如此印象深刻？”Spock问，真的很好奇。

“这个么，它很美妙。任何事都有明确目的，所以你会觉得一切都僵硬而功利。但一切都有用处这个事实本身就意味着他们必须共存。我们把大部分时间花在了议会里——你知道那里有从山上 _垂下来_ 的楼房吗？我从没见过那种东西。而且……那真的很美好，被上千个与我志趣相同，一心向学的学生围绕着。星舰并不是个洋溢着学术氛围的地方。”

“这毋庸置疑。”

她大笑着碰了碰他的肩膀。“我真的很想你。”她说，“所有瓦肯人都和你长得一样，但是没人会露出笑容。回到地球真的挺不错，我在这里讲笑话就不会有人把它剖析到死。”

“你学新笑话了吗？”Spock问，“在我记忆里，你之前讲的那些真的相当可怕。”

“从你嘴里说出来，还真是专业意见啊。”她反唇相讥，“好吧，我在回程的船上听了一个，是关于一个独脚Deltan人和一只Tiberian蝙蝠的。[4]”

* * * *

星舰学院的新学期以一次全校集会开始，这也是Spock负责参加的仪式之一。（令人沮丧的是，驻星舰学院特使必须出席的仪式数量可观，与执法有关的任务却少的可怜。Spock已经开始确信，之所以没有任何一个IDD的人能留在这个职位上，与其说是因为屡屡碰壁还不如说是因为太过无聊。）

Spock坐在一群高年级学员和毕业生中间，在第三个小时的演讲之后感到疲惫不堪，心烦意乱。他从未对星舰有过一丝兴趣，在儿时漫长而痛苦的移居地球过程中，那些威吓他母亲的军官彻底粉碎了他对于联邦所谓“维护和平的人道主义舰队”的幻想。然而，看着身边的年轻人们似乎都沉浸在Barnett将军的演讲中，那八成是他没有领会其中的核心思想。

这时，有什么东西引起了他的注意，他转过头，看见McCoy医生坐在他后面几排，刚好在大厅正中央。McCoy没有在听将军讲话，而是凑在他身旁的学员耳边说悄悄话，那是——

Barnett将军站起身，宣布解散，大厅里的人立刻站起来开始退场。Spock没法盯紧McCoy和他的朋友，他们和其他人一样，都穿着红色或是灰色的制服。有那么一刻Spock想起他童年时曾玩过的一个游戏，终极目标是在图书或是全息画上熙熙攘攘面目相近的人群中找出某个特定的人物。

他冲出门来到大礼堂的台阶上，仔细辨认着面前每一个学员的脸，但他先听到了他：一阵大笑，惹得好几个人转头循声望过去。Spock脚下一转，几乎是跑着追上了他们，是McCoy，还有Jim。

学员制服看起来真的很古怪，但是穿在他身上却相当好看。Spock从没见Jim穿过比牛仔裤和干净T恤更正式的衣服，于是完全没有准备好会见到被一身红衣严丝合缝包裹着的他。

Jim正冲McCoy笑得灿烂，刚要开口说话，就见到了Spock。“嗨，”他说，脸上的笑容瞬间退了下去。

McCoy倒是真的很开心。“Spock，猜猜我有多惊讶。谁能想到会在这儿遇见你。”他拍了拍Jim的肩膀，“听着，我得走了。”

“呃，好吧。”Jim说。

McCoy几步就从Jim和Spock中间穿过去，在Spock的肩上拍了一巴掌，只丢下一句“见到你真高兴”就消失在了人群之中。

至于Jim，似乎终于恢复了平静。“那么，你最近怎样？”他问。

“我——”此刻没有词语能表达出Spock的心情。“很惊讶。”他犹豫着说，这至少让Jim露出一丝内疚的表情，“我并不知道你进入了星舰学院。”

“就是最后关头一念之间的事。”Jim说。

“那不是一个解释。”

“好吧，但那说得通。”Jim说，“我本来也不欠你什么解释。”

“显然你不欠。但是我本以为会有——”

“有什么，一个警告？很抱歉擅闯你的城市，你或许得离星舰学院远点？我要是早知道你会在这校园里闲逛，相信我，我绝不会……”

“作为IDD驻星舰学院特使，”Spock说，“恐怕我会相当频繁地出现在这儿。”

“你是——什么？”Jim的眉头紧紧皱起，“你在星舰工作？”

“我很惊讶McCoy医生居然没有告诉你。我大部分的时间都将花在校园里。”

“ _好极了 。_那真是——真是我这一整天听到的最好的消息了。”Jim转身似乎要走，想跟上最后一批下楼梯的同学。

“Jim。”Spock说。Jim停住了，但是没有面向他。他望着Jim僵硬的背部轮廓，说，“我确信我们正处在一场争论的边缘，但是我完全不明白这是为了什么。”

“我们没有。”

“你的行为表明，你在生我的气。”

这最终促使Jim转过了身。“我 _没有_ ，我只是——听着，不管怎样，忘了吧。我很抱歉没有告诉你。”

“接受你的道歉，”Spock立刻说，“我知道你不必做任何解释，但是，假如你能告诉我你是怎么入伍的，我将会感激不尽。”

Jim笑了起来，眯起眼抬头看向他，举起一只手遮着太阳。“我等下还有课，但是大概1700时会有空。听起来不错吧？”

“是的。”

“很好。在这等我，我会告诉你所有你想知道的事。”

* * * *

Spock发现专注于工作比平时困难了好几倍，Chapel自从他们开始搭档之后第一次躲回了她自己的办公室。“什么时候你不再用数位笔敲出那恼人的噪音时，请告诉我一声。”她离开的时候说。

Spock差五分钟五点的时候走上了台阶。他有点怀疑Jim不会出现，但是几分钟之后，他看见他正从旁边的一栋楼里赶过来。

“我想着我们可以随便找点东西吃，如果你愿意的话。”他赶在Spock开口之前说，“不过介意先去一趟我宿舍吗？我得把这一身东西换下去。我对天发誓它让我浑身起疹子。”

“当然可以。”Spock说。他没注意到Jim的脖子上有任何皮疹，Jim很可能只是在开玩笑。

Jim的房间很整洁——应该说Jim的一半房间。另一半则深陷于脏衣服与计算机模块的泥沼之中。“我有个16岁的室友， _那_ 真他妈的糟透了。”Jim一边说着一边翻箱倒柜，“别误会我的话，Chekhov很棒，是个神童。但是总有一天我会见到一个生化危机小队[5]在这忙活着。”他剥掉制服衬衫挂进衣橱里，把一件眼熟的T恤拽下他光裸的肩头。

Spock望向窗外，院子里的景色很优美，青翠茂密的草地上点缀着或红或灰的星舰学员和军官。他听见身后靴子落地的声音，还有衣物磨擦的窸窣声响。“我很惊讶你竟然会同意住在学生公寓里。”他说。

“学院制度，”Jim回答，“你必须在校园度过大一生活。老骨头已经抛弃我在城里找了间公寓，那个没心没肺的混账。所以我就被丢下来对付十来岁小鬼了。你可以转身了。”他补充道。当Spock重新面对他，他正坐在床上，穿着牛仔裤和工装靴，皮夹克搭在膝盖上，笑得一脸讥讽。“你现在认出我了吗？”他问。

“我早就认出你了。”Spock指出。

Jim攥紧了抓着夹克的手，笑容消失了，但是Spock仍然能在Jim的眼角眉梢看到笑意。“走啦，我快饿死了。”

他们最终来到了一家融合了印度与Andorian特色的餐馆，Jim全凭记忆点了单，并跟女服务生说了谢谢。“我推测你曾经光顾过这家店铺。”Spock说。

“自从上周到了这里每天都来。”Jim承认，“这儿的食物很棒，只要你不介意喝掉大概一加仑的Andorian茶，好让你的舌头不被辣掉。那么，你是想要听听一个我这样的小乡巴佬是怎么闯进大城市的？”

“是的。”

“是你的朋友Pike舰长。”Jim说。Spock等待着余下的解释。Jim耸耸肩，“基本上就是这样。他几周之前来造船厂视察——你知道他接下来会指挥 _进取号_ ，是吧？总之，他听说了那个——”他含糊地摆摆手，“然后他想要见见我。他是我见过的第一个不喜欢我老爸的人。”

Spock因为这句前后矛盾的话皱起了眉。“我没有听懂。”

Jim大笑。“是啊，我猜——我不知道。他说George Kirk拯救世界的时候才32岁，而他为此把自己炸死了。我猜他只是觉得我会做得更好。所以我第二天就加入了。Pike说，以我的机械背景，我八成可以在一年半之内毕业，除非我选指挥专业。”

就在这时食物端上了桌，Spock刚想问下一个问题，就被他那份咖喱吸引了注意力。“它是蓝色的。”他讶异地说。

“Andorian人喜欢把食物搞得花花绿绿的。味道很棒的。我发誓。”

Spock尝了一口。“的确。”他说。

“我挑的还能有错吗？”Jim含着满嘴的食物赞同道。Spock点点头开始吃饭，感到自打离开爱荷华以来从没这么饿过。

* * * *

一周之后，Spock联系他，再次邀他出来吃饭，Jim婉言谢绝了。

“我还在适应环境，刚加入了橄榄球队——我们今晚有训练。改天或许可以。”

Spock表示体谅，并且同样地理解了一周后的第二次拒绝，以及第三周的。但是这一次他开始产生怀疑。

“我从不知道星舰学院居然还有三维象棋小组。”他说。

“他们确实有。”Jim说，他的声音在通讯器里格外微弱，“以后再聊，我战术课要迟到了。”

Chapel坐在他办公室的沙发上——她习以为常的位置——挑起一边眉毛。“显然他已经精通于此了。”她评论道。

Spock压下瞪她的冲动。“似乎如此。”

“真可惜，你并无兴趣学习错综复杂的三维象棋。”她沉默了几分钟之后说。Spock从文书堆里抬起头瞄了她一眼，她正凝神 看着她的PADD，带着一种狡黠的漫不经心的表情。

“何出此言？”他问。

“因为作为驻星舰学院特使，你与驻扎此地的军官享有相同的特权。所以你有权参加校园里的任何课外活动。但是我确定你曾提到过，对这项游戏毫无兴趣。”

Spock揣度着这个信息。“你知道活动时间——”

“1800时。”Chapel说，在PADD上输入着什么，“在Obama辅楼，317房间。”

五点三刻，Spock走进了三维象棋俱乐部。四个学员正围成一圈，中间的两人弓着背坐在棋盘两侧。其中一个人抬起头，Spock认出了那是Gaila。一看见Spock，她就发出一声刺耳的尖叫，冲向了他。

他第一次见到Gaila，是因为Nyota要晚些到，要他去她宿舍见面。他见到了这位裹在亮橙色浴袍里的满脸狐疑的室友，她还对于他最喜欢的做爱体位进行了一场令人印象深刻的盘问，直到现在他都不知道自己为什么要回答。

“你在这做什么？”她问，不过她看起来很高兴见到他，“你想要学下象棋？见到你真好！我惹上什么麻烦了吗？你还好吗？这是Heuthor, 这是 Namnia, 还有 Chin，Sulu和Umgwe。各位，这是Spock探长，他棒极了。不是在床上。事实上，”她又改口道，“根据我的消息来源，他在床上也棒极了。”

Namnia，刚刚坐在棋盘前面的学员之一，疲倦地摆摆手。“很高兴见到你。听起来你已经习惯Gaila了，那么我就不用替她道歉了。”

Gaila看上去愤愤不平，于是Spock说，“没有必要道歉。”

“这么说，你的意思是Gaila的消息来源是准确的咯？”Chin问。Namnia踩了她一脚。“ _哎哟！_ ”

“对于 _她_ ，我为此道歉。”Namnia亲切地说。

“那么我们中 _有谁_ 惹麻烦了吗？”Sulu问，在椅子里拧过身面向Spock。他的笑容表明他并没把这个问题当真。

“这么说来，你知道我是谁？”Spock说，扫视了一圈在场的人。

Heuthor从嗓子眼里咳了一声，指了指他带穗的肩章。“就算我们没在新闻视频里见过你的脸，你还贴着标签呢，探长。而且所有人都听说IDD派了个保姆到星舰学院来。”

“不是这样的。”Gaila坚持道，“他不是来阻止我们干坏事的。”

“对，”Umgwe回应道，“只不过是会在我们干了之后逮捕我们。”

“我来这里是想学习如何下三维象棋，没有别的了。”Spock说。

Sulu的表情由阴转晴，另外几个也一样，除了Heuthor和Umgwe似乎还有点怀疑。“好吧，拖张椅子过来，探长，”Namnia说，拍着她身边的那张，“我们马上就能让你成为特级大师。”

又有几个学员走进来，但是Spock没在他们中间看到Jim。Chin和Umgwe在旁边重新开了一桌，Gaila撞着他的肩膀。“你知道，我绝不会想到你是个三维象棋手。”她说。

“我向你保证，”他说，“我不是。”

不过，这个游戏可以说是乐趣横生。Spock被安置在房间一角的棋盘边，Sulu和Gaila轮流和他对弈，另一个人则在一旁指点他。而令人沮丧的是，大多数时候，他们给他支的招都是不合规则的。他很快就不由自主地全神投入于错综复杂的棋局中。等他回过神来，计时器显示已经八点钟了，他注意到其他学员正三两成群地交谈着离开。

他也注意到，Jim并没在其中。

* * * *

星舰学院图书馆在建造之前数百年就已经过时了，纸质书，正如Jim父亲收集的那些一样，都成为了古董，这些收藏并不是为了实际使用，而是为了它们能够提供的触觉享受。三百万套合订本的馆藏与中央计算机数据库相比简直是九牛一毛。尽管如此，学生们还是虔诚地使用着图书馆，在桌前刻苦学习，保持着沿袭自远古的肃静。Spock安静地穿梭于各个房间，终于发现了他所寻找的那个人。

Jim正趴在图书馆东辅楼东北角的一张桌子上，在他面前的PADD上读着什么，一只手还揪着自己的头发。他的腿在桌下紧张地抖动着，Spock能听见他的脚轻拍地面的声音。

“你今天晚上是忘记时间了吗？”Spock问，轻轻滑进他对面的椅子里。

Jim吓了一跳，PADD从他手中滑落，砸在桌面上发出巨大的响声。“啊！”他回答。

“已经八点三刻了，”Spock继续说，“虽然你提到过你今晚要参加三维象棋俱乐部，但是实际上，你并没有到场。我只能推测你的学业过于引人入胜，导致你没办法记起时间。”

“呐，你知道当你乐在其中的时候时间过得有多快。”Jim说。

“你 _真的有_ 参加过三维象棋俱乐部的聚会吗？”Spock追问道。

Jim看起来有点内疚。“有时候。一两次吧。你去了我的象棋俱乐部聚会？”

“我不觉得你可以把它称为是’你的’。”Spock说，“是的，我去了。”

“然后我没有出现，你就跟踪了我。”Jim头枕着拳头，他的表情远比他的语气要温和。他看上去疲惫不堪，血红的眼睛带着黑眼圈。“你这样可有点吓人呐。”他说。

“你有睡觉吗，Jim？”他问道。

“没。有的。”Jim叹了口气，揉着鼻梁，“听着，我知道你想重新做回好哥们，只是我现在真的有很多事，而且——”

“我不想。”Spock说。

“这只是……呃，你说什么？”Jim眯起眼盯着他。

“我不想要做好哥们。”Spock澄清道。

Jim闭上了眼睛。“那你 _想_ 要什么？”他问。

Spock上下打量着Jim，思索着如何最恰当地回答。在他左颊上有一道淡淡的几乎痊愈了的擦伤，而他抚着嘴唇的无名指上有几处新近的灼伤。他的制服皱巴巴的，领子上有个锐器扎出的洞。Spock刹那间被翻涌而上的嫉妒淹没了，他嫉妒着所有他无法获悉的故事——那些Jim拒绝告诉他的故事——而这一切都如此明白地写在他的身体上。

“我想要你下周出席象棋俱乐部聚会。”他说着，站起身。Jim艰难地撑开眼皮，仰头朝他眨巴着眼睛。“并且我想要你睡一会。”他补充道。

“好的。”Jim回答，听起来像个孩子。Spock离开了，一直在想，是否只是他的想象令他确信Jim的目光在追随他远去。

* * * *

下一周，Jim迟到了差不多半小时，他跨坐在椅子上静静地看着，直到Spock结束与Chin的棋局，然后坐到了她的位置上。

“你想要黑棋还是白棋？”Spock问。他没来由地一阵紧张。

“随便。”Jim说，四仰八叉地靠在椅子上。

Spock碰了碰白色的马，Jim轻轻地哼了一声，不过没说什么。

“你在星舰学院过得开心吗？”Spock竭力回忆着第一步棋可否移到第三层。保险起见，他把一个兵放到了第二层。

Jim耸耸肩，目光在棋盘上扫视着。他把马移到了第二层。“当然。这又不像只用几个零件组装一辆老式克尔维特[6]那么难，不过搞得我一直很忙。”

“课程对你来说没有挑战性？”

“这才第一学期。我不觉得那会对谁有挑战性。你还下吗？”

Spock胡乱捡起一枚棋子。“那真不幸。”

“你还不能动那颗棋。”Jim说。

Spock把它放回去，又试了另外一枚。

“为什么？”Jim问，把第一层的兵向前挪了一步。

Spock花了几秒钟才弄清Jim在问什么。“因为你加入舰队的原因之一，就是它能让你充分发挥你的能力，成就更伟大的事业。你来到这里却发现它有更多的规章并且更加乏味，这无疑会让人受挫。”

Jim对此报以一笑。“这个嘛，我有足够的业余活动让自己忙起来。”他说。

Spock试着把马挪到第二层去。“你还加入了别的什么俱乐部吗？”

“如果我告诉了你，”Jim说，在指间转动着一枚象，“你也会出现在那里吗？”他让棋子在第二层上前进了三格。

“我是有工作的，Jim。”Spock指出。

“是啊，然后你工作的一部分似乎是跟踪我。”Jim说。

他的语气很温和，但是这个评论依然刺痛了他。Spock直起了身子。“如果你对我的到场感到不快，”他说，“你只需要说出来。”

Jim的瞳孔缩紧了。“如果我让你离开，你会走吗？”

“你希望我离开吗？”Spock把车移到了第二层。

“不。”Jim说，然后补充道，“你不能把它放在那。”当Spock抬起头，他看见笑容在Jim脸上蔓延开来。

* * * *

这个学期就在一个又一个的周二夜晚中度过了，渐渐的，Jim重新放松下来，也会摊在椅子里或是探着身子，胳膊拄在桌上，而他们的对话也从战术策略和课业负担扯到了对于Cardassian诗歌与现代音乐的讨论——Jim正在他众多的课外俱乐部之一学习弹吉他。

“我对这东西根本一窍不通。”他说，“但是有益身心乐趣无穷。是个泡妞的好方法。”

Spock装作没听见。“将死。”

“你的马不能那么走。”Jim提醒他。

“噢。”Spock退了回去。

“那个，老骨头告诉我说，这周末他要把你妈妈介绍给他的女儿。以及你要是把车移到那里，我猜你就要把 _自己_ 将死了。”

“这是一个转移我注意力的花招吗？”

Jim咧嘴笑了。“管用了吗？”

“是的。”Spock承认道。他们无言地下了几回合。“看起来他们的关系……进展顺利。”

“你对此认可吗？”Jim问，把一枚兵挪回第一层。

“我想是的，尽管McCoy医生不是我会选择的那个人。”

“我知道。”Jim嘟囔着。当Spock抬起头，他补充道，“我见到Uhura学员了，你还记得吗？以及我最近也经常见到她。她可比老骨头辣多了，我敢肯定。不管怎样Joanna是个好孩子，我保证你妈妈会喜欢上她的。”

“我的母亲本来就喜爱孩子，那不是问题。”

“但是的确 _有_ ，”Jim说，“我是说，一个问题。”

Spock叹了口气。“我的母亲担心Joanna会不喜欢她。”

“什么？你在开玩笑吗？她不会的。”Jim说着，移动了他的王后，“将死。”

Spock想方设法地逃脱。“对此我已经让她尽管放心。同时，我建议她带份礼物过去，这会是确保良好结果的方法之一。”

“你这诡计多端的混蛋。”Jim笑骂道。

* * * *

除去听从他的劝告，Amanda在周五晚上联系了他。“明天你能来Leonard家吗，亲爱的？”她说，“Leonard想让你也见见Joanna。”

“他的 _原话_ 是什么，母亲？”Spock问，认真读着植物养护指南，时不时皱眉看一眼他的兰花。近几个月它的状况不太好，可他没有找到病因，他也不愿意冒着破坏掉与Jim重建的摇摇欲坠友谊的危险告诉他，他的礼物正奄奄一息。

他的母亲长叹一声。“他说如果我不得不把你也拖过去，那么随便我，但是你最好别把她弄哭。”她承认道。

“我向你保证我不会的。”Spock笑着说。他意识到，自己已经开始对McCoy产生好感了。

“好吧，”Amanda说，听着有些迟疑，“你以前弄哭过。”

“我从未见过Joanna。”他反驳道。

“没错，但是你跟孩子们合不来。”

“我从没把任何一个惹 _哭_ 。”

“Ethan Howitzer，在你七年级的时候。我似乎记得那次擅自使用戏剧社聚光灯的事件。”

“他是个嫌疑人。”Spock争辩道。

“他才九岁，Spock。而且他只是被怀疑偷了你的 _午餐钱_ 。”

“我敢肯定他已经恢复了。”Spock抱怨着，继续读他的说明书，“心理学在近些年已经取得了令人瞩目的进展。”

“好吧，只是——我希望你能去，亲爱的。做我的精神支柱。”

他母亲的语气里有些东西，一种兴致勃勃的愉悦，令他眯起了眼睛。“你希望我也去，这样相比之下你就会显得更加和蔼和亲。”他笃定地说。

“十一点，Leonard的公寓。带点蛋糕。”Amanda好心地建议道，结束了通讯。

* * * *

McCoy的公寓恰好位于Hancock的一座小楼的底层。开门的是McCoy，绷着脸的样子几乎称得上是友好了。“所以，”他开口，“你还是来了。”

“我带了蛋糕。”Spock说。

Spock走进去的时候McCoy为他扶着门。“我们都在后院，过来吧。”他指了指公寓另一头一扇敞开着的门，能看到外面有个院子。他从Spock手里把蛋糕拽出来。“我一会就把它们拿出来。赶快过去。”

“我的母亲让我带来的。”Spock对他说。

McCoy总算理解了Spock的意思，他的表情几不可察地柔软了下来，于是说道，“目前还没啥流血冲突。”

“你期待过暴力的发生吗？”

McCoy耸耸肩。“这么说吧——Joanna是有其母必有其女。但是她对Amanda相当有好感。只要 _你_ ，”他阴沉沉地说，“别搞砸了。”

Spock点点头，留下McCoy在厨房翻箱倒柜。他循着笑声走过去，来到了一个阳光灿烂，精心打理过的花园。Spock在走廊里停下脚步，还没人注意到他。

他第一个看到的是躺在草地上的Jim，他一条腿支起来，另一条腿搭在上面，双臂放松地舒展着。他重新穿回了他的旧牛仔裤和薄T恤衫，靴子被丢在一边，似乎睡着了。

Jim身边坐着Amanda和一个小女孩。Joanna和她父亲如同一个模子刻出来的，不过此时她正甜甜地笑着，试图教Amanda玩一种跟绳子有关的游戏。“你应该这样子，”她说着，把他母亲的手摆成某种姿势，“然后把你的手指这样放。”

“这可真复杂。”Amanda说，然后Joanna发出夸张的抱怨声。

“Jimmy阿姨就没问题。”她说。

“Jimmy阿姨干什么都没问题，除了你管他叫Jimmy阿姨。”Jim回答，探过头去望着她。

“爹地说过我不能叫你Jimmy叔叔，因为那会让他生动脉瘤，”Joanna对他说，“但是他说可以管 _你_ 叫Mandy阿姨，”她转向Spock的母亲，“所以也一定可以管 _你_ 叫Jimmy阿姨。”

“被九岁孩子的逻辑打败了。”Jim叹道。

“总有一天我会学会九岁孩子的逻辑的。”Amanda大笑。抬起头，注意到了Spock。“亲爱的！别闲逛了，过来见见Joanna。”她对Joanna嘀咕了几句，她在Spock走过来的时候站了起来。

“嗨，”她说，“Mandy阿姨说不可以握手。”

“是的。你好，”Spock说，“我带了蛋糕。你父亲会把它拿过来。”

“酷！”Joanna说。

“是香草味的。”Spock补充。越过Joanna的肩膀，他能看见Amanda双手掩面，而Jim枕着一只胳膊，冲他露齿而笑。

Joanna看起来无比认真。“我喜欢香草。”

“那很好。”

“噢，看在上帝份上，这简直是煎熬，”McCoy在他们身后咆哮道，“赶紧过来，一人拿一块。”

McCoy带来了蛋糕、盘子以及叉子。Joanna尖叫一声冲向她父亲，一把抱住他的腰。尽管身上粘着个孩子，McCoy还是成功地把食物和餐具都放到了野餐桌上。

Amanda起身，爱怜地搂着Spock的胳膊走向餐桌，然后不由分说地地上前从McCoy手里抢走了刀子。

“见鬼的，Mandy，”McCoy低吼着，“我是个 _医生_ ，你觉得我不会用刀子吗？”

Spock走上草坪，站在Jim身侧，他依然躺着没动。

“嗨，”Jim说，抬眼望向他。

“Jimmy阿姨？”Spock问。

Jim呻吟了一声。“我知道我说过Joanna是个了不起的小孩。”他说，站起来拍了拍裤子上的土，“但是为了披露全部事实，我必须同时告诉你，是她出了钱让我这么说的。”

“威逼利诱星舰军官是一项重罪。”Spock对他说。在Jim的耳朵上有一片干枯的枫叶。Spock伸出手把它拂下去，手指穿过了Jim的发丝。

Jim僵住了。“Spock。”他说，声音几不可闻。

“有一片叶子。”Spock解释道。

“你们还要不要吃蛋糕了？Joanna会很高兴吃掉你们那份的。”McCoy冲他们嚷道。

Joanna坚持要坐在McCoy和Jim之间，而Amanda和Spock坐在对面。Spock偷偷瞥了一眼Joanna，她的视线正胶着在蛋糕上，他感到自己应该为此时的沉默负责，这在他到来之前并未出现。

“你刚刚在玩什么游戏？”他问。Joanna抬起头，睁大了双眼。

“用绳子。”他解释道。

“翻绳。”她说。

“那看起来很……引人入胜。”Spock注意到她皱起了眉，“我是说那看起来很有趣。或许你可以教教我？”

Joanna一脸震惊。“你不知道怎么玩？”

“从来没有过机会。”Spock说。

“你在说你小时候从来没玩过翻绳？”Jim问，一只手撑着脸。

“瓦肯儿童不玩游戏。”Spock回答，“而当我搬到这里，我……并不愿意学。”

Joanna被这个话题吸引住了。“你没玩过游戏？ _从来_ 没有？”她脸上的神情表示她认为这是个悲剧。

“没有。这被认为是在浪费时间。”

Amanda发出了不满的声音。“不是认为它浪费时间，只不过——那里的所有游戏都是有教育意义的。”她解释道，“而且它们都被分了等级，如果我记得没错的话。”

“你的确没记错。”Spock对她说。

“所以这就是为什么你三维象棋玩得这么烂？”Jim问，笑得见牙不见眼。

“我是个初学者。”Spock纠正他，而Jim继续取笑他。

“不，你就是玩的很烂。你基本就是拿它当幌子，可是到时候你还是会输。”他咬了一口蛋糕，舔掉上唇沾的糖霜。Spock别开脸转向Joanna。

“我会很期待学习怎么玩的。”他说，于是她笑逐颜开。Amanda递过一条绳子，但是正当Joanna开始在指间绕出某种复杂的花样时，她的通讯器响了。她抬头看看McCoy。

“我可以吗？”她问，于是他翻了个白眼。

“八成是你妈妈，所以快去吧。”他说，于是她从桌边溜出去冲进了屋子，手里还缠着绳子。McCoy望着她的背影咆哮了一声。“Jocelyn就不能撑过十分钟来确认我没失手杀了我自己的女儿。”他咕哝着，戳着他的蛋糕。

Jim撞了撞他的胳膊。“所以Joanna会告诉她，她很好，而且爹地的新女朋友更漂亮。”

“你，”Amanda说，“简直不可救药。”不过她听上去并没有发火。而McCoy的抱怨也弱了下去，并且握住了Amanda伸出来的手。

Amanda的通讯器响了起来。“抱歉。”她喃喃道，从桌边站起身，充满爱意地捏了捏McCoy的手，然后走上了草坪。

Spock转开脸，不知怎么的有点尴尬。他感到皮肤上一阵压迫感，抬起头发现Jim正盯着他，眉毛挑的都快贴上发际线了。Spock竭力思考着表达他没事的方式，但是他刹那间意识到，他所渴望的只是越过桌子，把手伸向Jim。

“Spock，”归来的Amanda说道，“你给T’Pau发消息了吗？”她看上去一脸疑惑，还稍稍带着点警惕。

“是的，几周之前。我还没有收到回复。”

“好吧，你刚刚收到了。”她说，“她会和代表团一起来。可我不觉得她是为了联邦会议而来。”

“怎么了？”Jim问。

Amanda重新坐下，叹了口气。“两周之内星联要召开年度会议——”

“是啊，我们注意到那些运输船了。”McCoy抱怨着，“再加上每天三条关于如何对代表团言行得体的新公告。”

“那些公告很多都来自我的办公室。”Spock指出。

“别逗了。”

“通常情况下，”Amanda继续说，“瓦肯星只会派出他们的大使。任何多余人员都被认为是不合逻辑的资源浪费。”她听上去是在引用某人的话。

“但是这位叫做T’Pau的人也来了。”Jim说。

Amanda点点头。“还有另外一群人——T’Pau是瓦肯最高议会的成员，无论是否不合逻辑，她注定会带相当多的随从。”

“那么她想要Spock做什么？”McCoy问。

“她——”Amanda停了口，仔细观察着Spock的神色，“她有些家庭事务想和Spock讨论一下。”她谨慎地说。

“这几乎不是什么秘密，”Spock说，“在我小时候，我和一个叫做T’Pring的女孩——’定亲’是最接近的标准语用词，但也并不精确——她是T’Pau的侄孙女。对于我成年后是否仍有义务与她结婚似乎还存在一些争议。”

他母亲清了清嗓子。“是的，没错，那是比较精炼的版本。”

McCoy张口结舌地瞪着他。“你订婚了？”

“没有。”他坚决地说。明确这一点至关重要。

“定亲。管它怎么说。”

“ _没有_ 。”Spock重复了一次。

“但是他们 _觉得_ 你有过？”McCoy的音量丝毫未减，或者说愈发冲动起来，“然后你，怎么着，就把这小约定完全忘到脑后了？”

“那是在他七岁时候执行的，”Amanda争辩道，“而且我们只是从未想到——”

“怎样？它还会回来冲你反咬一口？”McCoy打断她。

“Leonard，”Spock说，“请别用这种语气对我母亲说话。”

Amanda冲他眨眨眼睛，然后吃吃地笑起来。“抱歉，亲爱的。”

“应该道歉的人不是你。”Spock坚持道。

McCoy怒视着他，但还是说，“抱歉。我只是有点惊讶于听说你在那遥远的地方藏了个小美人，还从未提起——”

“我 _没有_ ，”Spock缓缓地说，“在 _任何地方_ 藏着个小美人。毫无疑问，我会解除这个……约定。”

“为什么？”Jim问。

整个过程里他都无比的安静，Spock没有观察他的反应，但此时他望向Jim，发现Jim懒洋洋地坐在那，唇角带着微微的笑意，不知为何有点惊讶。

“你说什么？”Spock问。

Jim耸耸肩，用叉子扒拉着盘子里的蛋糕屑。“你为什么要取消它？”

“因为他是个人，Jim，不是Archer那些拿了奖金的猎兔犬。包办婚姻不该是在文明社会发生的事！”McCoy双手拍着桌子，微微向前倾身，“而且我本以为，在所有人里你才是该——”

Joanna从外面跑了回来。“我能再吃一块蛋糕吗？”她问，搂住了McCoy的脖子。

时间很快就到了下午。Joanna是个静若处子动若脱兔的姑娘，她很明显习惯于成为她父亲的关注焦点，也很轻松地接受了另外三个成年人的加入，并且Jim一直没让她闲着。他们用Amanda送给她的激光剑决斗——“贿赂，”Jim戏谑道——Jim还会抓着她的胳膊荡秋千，她尖声叫着，笑着。McCoy和Amanda继续在桌边轻声交谈，当Spock的视线扫过，他们正冲彼此微笑着，再一次牵起了双手。

直到晚些时候，Joanna教Spock翻绳游戏时，Jim才再一次提起话题。他们坐在草坪上，Jim和Joanna翻着绳子，Spock在一边观察。Joanna刚刚成功地完成了一次看似难度极高的转换，正把它举起来等他来夸赞，她手中的绳结美妙绝伦。“那真是太了不起了，Joanna。”他说。

她看上去非常愉悦。“谢谢。现在你想试试看吗？”

Spock犹豫了片刻，瞄了一眼Jim。“好呀。”他说。

Joanna立刻合起双手，绳子瞬间回归成为原始状态，一个简单的绳圈。“好啦，先把它像这样绕过你的手掌，”她指点道，调整着他的手。她已经忘记了关于接触的禁令，但是说真的Spock并不介意，她所投射出的也只有 _开心/蛋糕/阳光_ 之类的，而他对这一切都深表同意。

在Spock掌握了初级步骤之后，她就丧失了兴趣，转而朝着野餐桌晃了过去，Spock能听见她在问还有没有剩下的蛋糕。他正准备从绳子间抽出手指，Jim制止了他。

“你想要继续吗？”他问。

Spock无言地举着双手伸向Jim，而Jim也靠了过来，捏住交叉的线条把绳子聚拢起来。

“我猜你不需要担心Joanna会不喜欢你。”他轻轻地说。

“正确地使用蛋糕可以克服大多数的社交障碍。”Spock赞同道。他能感受到Jim皮肤的温度，如此接近，他想弯起手指环住Jim的手腕，用拇指抚摸他的掌心。但是他坚持着一动未动。

Jim转动着手指，把最后一根线从Spock的指间拉了出来，绳子的形状瞬间变换了，相当赏心悦目。Jim绷紧了一小会，然后递向Spock再做一次尝试。“别把自己看扁了。”他说，“就算没有食物和礼物，人们也会喜欢你的。”

“对于交友能力，我并没有你那么有自信。”Spock说。他不太确定就此话题要如何展开。绳结的形状并不是Joanna给他展示过的，他只好猜了一下。

“那就是你考虑不把婚约继续下去的原因？管它叫什么。”Jim自己改口道，“你觉得那个女孩不会喜欢你？”

“我不在乎她是否喜欢我，Jim，”Spock说，“我不希望与她结婚。”

“好吧，或许T’Pau会让你改变主意，”Jim说，“假如那就是她到这来的目的。”

“我若猜想她为此而来未免有些骄傲自大，”Spock坦白道，“然而，这似乎是个合理的猜想。”

“是啊，很合理。还有记着，你要是决定履行婚约，我会替你张罗一次轰轰烈烈的单身派对，说定了？”

Spock的手滑了一下，而Jim在他们的手相触之前就缩了回去，绳子变成了一团乱麻。“那真是太慷慨了。”Spock说。

“我尽我所能。”

* * * *

瓦肯代表团传送下来之后不到一个小时，他就收到了T’Pau的视频通讯。“Spock。”她说，“见到你很愉快。”她抬手摆出瓦肯问候手势。

Spock回了礼。从他上一次见她到现在， T’Pau完全看不出有任何变化，她的头发仍然乌黑，只有鬓角染了一点灰白，而她的面庞上也没有任何人类脸上那些证明岁月流逝的皱纹。但是她似乎的确有哪里不一样，即便只是这几秒钟，仅仅在屏幕上，也能察觉她微微凛冽了几分的气场。

“你还是不能够正确地行礼。”她评论道，“我记得在你年幼时努力教过你。”

“显然是我学业不精。”Spock回答，“我能为您做什么？”

“我希望与你见面。立刻到代表团驻地来。”

“很遗憾我目前没有空闲。”Spock说，“不过，如果——”

“我希望一小时之内见到你。”通讯屏幕暗了下去。

Chapel正坐在她的沙发上冲他微笑，她看起来是在竭力克制。“怎么了？”Spock问道。

“我从未听说过有谁因为行礼手法被斥责。这很神奇……令我感到很愉悦。”她承认。

就在此时，Pike走了进来，用两个指节敲了敲敞开着的门。“嗨。Spock，你看见——哦你在这。”看见Chapel，他打住了话头。“你的办公室看上去好像几个月没用过了，你究竟……等等，你在 _笑_ ？”他脚下一转，向Spock投去难以置信的瞪视。“你是怎么做到的？”

“很明显，我的瓦肯式问候礼不够标准。”Spock告诉他。Chapel用一只手捂住了嘴。

Pike瞪圆的双眼重新转向她，然后对Spock说，“那个，你最好打扮打扮。我刚刚从联邦指挥部的代表团欢迎仪式回来，他们之中有个人正在找你——Tipow, Tippoe还是什么的。她那个眼神，就跟我从前的英语老师一样。”Pike没细说，但是他的颤抖已经足够说明问题了。

Chapel已经恢复了平静，说，“我相信与T’Pau这样杰出的代表团成员会面也将属于IDD驻星舰特使的职责。”

“我同意。”Spock说，“谢谢你。”

Chapel点点头。在Spock整理东西准备离开的时候，Pike挨着她在沙发上坐下，抱怨道，“你知道吗，我用了快七年的时间给你讲各种滑稽笑话，就是想让你笑一笑，结果Spock花了几个月就掌握了秘诀。”

“似乎只是因为探长在一位长辈面前难堪才激发出这样愉悦的反应，这说明幸灾乐祸可能会强烈激发我潜在的幽默感。”

“你的意思是说，我要是想再看你笑一次，就得当着Barnett将军的面踩在香蕉皮上摔个跟头。”Pike概括道。

Spock在听到Chapel的回答之前就关上了门。

* * * *

瓦肯代表团驻扎在海滨的一幢美丽的建筑里。Spock在T’Pau规定的最后时限前几分钟赶到了。一个年轻瓦肯男性在门口接待他，他没做任何介绍或者盘问，只是面无表情地静静盯着Spock。

“我来这里见T’Pau。”Spock等了一会之后说道。

年轻人打开大门，示意他进去。Spock踏进空旷的前厅，窗子刚好面朝大海。“你将在这里等候。”那个年轻人对Spock说。

没有可以坐的地方，也没有可以用来观赏的图画或者物体——这房间的极尽简朴很可能是为了令人印象深刻，但是在Spock看来只有沉闷乏味。他走向窗子，望着拍打在礁石上四下飞溅的浪花，一个没有海的星球会选择有这般景致的房屋作为代表团驻地，似乎有些奇怪。他脑海中突然清晰地浮现出他的母亲为他和父亲解释潮汐力量的记忆。在他和父亲接二连三地发问，为月亮对于水的引力而着迷时，Amanda笑得停不下来。在他六岁生日时他们到访地球，他和父亲肩并肩，久久地站在沙滩上，凝望着波涛冲刷着海岸。

他听见脚步声，转过身面向T’Pau。“Spock。”她说。

“你好，T’Pau。”他回答，“别来无恙？”

这似乎使她不安。“你是希望进行一次人类的欢迎仪式吗？我今天已经参加过一次，而我发现这毫无意义。询问我的健康与主题并不相干。”

“很好。”他谨慎地说，“你想要和我谈话？”

“是的。过来。”她转身消失在一条走廊里。Spock最后回望一眼窗外，跟了上去。

她带他去的房间并不那么朴素——在一个点着的壁炉周围有一条矮沙发和几把椅子——但是它仍然空旷而不近人情，几乎听得见回声。她在沙发上坐下，示意他落座。“Amanda Grayson，”她说，“告诉我说，你拒绝接受与T’Pring连结的荣耀。”

Spock找了张椅子坐下，它相当难受。

“情况属实吗？”她问。

“不。”Spock回答。

“我明白了。”她没表露任何情绪，但是紧张的气氛消散了一些，“那么你会在你第一次Pon Farr期间返回瓦肯星完成连结？”

“不。”

T’Pau皱起眉。“请解释。”

“对于你的第一个问题，除了否定之外不可能会有别的答案。我不是要拒绝接受连结的荣耀，而是拒绝完成它。眼前的问题与荣耀无关。”

“荣耀至关重要。你的连结是你父亲生前所安排的。完成他的愿望是你义不容辞的责任。”

“同时，我的父亲还希望我成为一个彻头彻尾的瓦肯人，希望我进入瓦肯科学院，无疑也希望我有一天能平步青云加入最高议会。你认为这里面有哪一件事会发生吗，T’Pau？”

“你的愤怒过于人性了。”T’Pau厌恶地说。

“我 _本来_ 就富于人性。”Spock指出。

“只有在你对于控制感情无能为力的情况下。你仍然，在 _生理上_ ，几乎是个瓦肯人，因此你必须在第一次Pon Farr之前完成连结仪式。不经过koon-ut-kal-if-fee[7]，你没有权利自行退出。”

“我拥有全部权利。”Spock说，“如果没有别的事了，T’Pau，我要走了。”他站起身微微颔首，然后准备出门。

“你从未想过你的拒绝会带来怎样的后果，Spock。”T’Pau在他身后喊道。他朝她转过身，她已经站了起来，双手交握在身前。“你对你的人民负有责任。”

他第一次感到怒气在心中蠢蠢欲动。“我诚恳地怀疑，你真的知道谁才是我的人民，T’Pau。晚安。”

在忍受过使馆令人窒息的闷热之后，外面的冷空气甚合Spock心意。他还记得在他和母亲第一次来到旧金山时，觉得这里就是个冰冷粘湿的地狱，但是此时它让他镇定下来，他走了几个街区才把大衣的扣子系上。今天是周二，他想起，而且早就过了六点钟，他应该为他的迟到去向Sulu和Namnia道歉。

但最后他转向南面，朝家的方向走去。

* * * *

不知为何，倚在他家门口的人影丝毫没让他惊讶。

“以为你被绑架了呢。”他走过来的时候朝Spock喊道，“Spock探长，无故缺席。离世界末日也不远了。”他说话的时候嘴里呼出一阵阵白气。

“你在这里等了我多久？”Spock问。

Jim耸耸肩。“一小会。T’Pau那边怎么样了？”他问道。

Spock刚要开口问那个显而易见的问题，然后思考了片刻。“你和Chapel中校谈过了。”他猜测道。

“实际上，是Pike舰长。我到的时候，他正呆在你的办公室，于是就竹筒倒豆子一样地告诉我了。”

而那之后Jim就来到这里，全然不知Spock什么时候才会回来。他在这冰冷的夜里等待着，连件外套都没穿，而Spock能从他咬紧的牙关看出他是怎样努力地克制着不要颤抖。

“进来。”他说。

Jim摇着头。“我大概该回去——”

Spock感到那种奇怪的怒火重新燃起。“我没心情明天一早就要处理你冻僵的尸体，Jim。”他厉声道，打开门，“进来。”

Jim非常乖顺地跟在后面，上了四层楼，走进公寓大门。但是他在门厅踌躇着，用一种看不出任何情绪的眼神望着Spock脱下厚重的大衣。“听着，或许可以替我叫辆车，”他说，“要是你不想让我走回去的话。”

“如果我只是想让你不必走路回家，我大可以批准你直接紧急传送回你的宿舍。”Spock对他说，“我会沏些茶。你需要暖和起来。”

“我没事。”Jim说。

“你的嘴唇都青了。”Spock告诉他。

“我在尝试新造型。”

Spock把他赶进厨房，启动水壶，然后埋头在橱柜里找点Jim喜欢的茶叶。“低温症并不如你想象得那么吸引人。”

在烧水的过程中，有那么几分钟Jim一直盯着他，看他为他们摆上茶杯。“你还没告诉我呢，”Jim说，“T’Pau那里进行的怎么样了。”

“没错。”Spock回答，“我猜你还是喜欢在茶里加蜂蜜？”

“Spock。”

Spock转身面向他。“在这件事上我会回答你的问题，但是首先你必须先回答我的一个问题。”

“什么问题？”Spock默不作声，于是Jim翻了个白眼。“好吧，可以，就这么说定了。”

Spock深吸了一口气。“你为什么要在乎？”

目的达成，Jim的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。“什么？”他说，猛地提高了声音。

“我想要知道我与T’Pau的谈话对你造成了什么影响。我希望你能够理解，鉴于你最近的行为，你对于我未来的婚事感兴趣的原因并非一目了然。”

“这么说你会把它进行到底了。”Jim说。

“请先回答我的问题。”

Jim久久地凝视着他，直到他眼中似乎有东西渐渐破碎。“好啊。”他说。但是他没有立刻回答，而是靠在桌子上，双手插在口袋里，眉头紧皱，像是在整理思路。

除了制服，这一切都似曾相识， Spock一下子被拉回到他们友谊中经历过的千百个场景里：Jim倚在他的车上大笑着，倚在大楼上讲述着儿时与他哥哥的水枪大战，倚在他家门廊栏杆上对Spock说可以为他做任何事。

“我在乎。”Jim终于开口。

Spock等待着，但是似乎再无后文。“那就是你所能提供的全部解释吗？”

“是的。不——听着，我不知道你想要我说什么。”Jim说，完全被挫败了。这很令人满意。

“我想要你告诉我 _为什么_ ，”Spock说，“我从始至终都信任着你，Jim。我认为一定是有什么理由，才让你这几个月一直这么——这么 _愚蠢_ 。”

“ _愚蠢_ ？”Jim追问。

“我没办法想出更好的词语来描述。你一直表现得好像我做错了什么——”

“因为你 _就是_ 错了，好吧？”Jim说，仿佛这番话是被硬生生拽出来的。“你 _说谎_ 了，Spock。”他从桌上起身，“当我遇到你——我遇到你的 _第一天_ ，你就告诉我你不说谎。从不。结果一年半之后你他妈的就作了伪证，就是为了不让我——怎样？那是自卫，我都不会上法庭！但是你为了保护我而撒谎，而那让我以为，或许——我不知道。”他长叹一声转开了脸，深深望进窗外的夜色中。

“你认为我跟你学了个坏习惯？”Spock问，因为他想不出别的话可以说。

Jim微愠地咳了一声，听着几乎是在笑。“对的。好吧，你以这种方式说出来的时候，听着是很蠢。”他又重新跌回桌子上，就好像被抽干了全部力气一般。

“我想，”Spock说，“我必须明确几件事情。你很显然被若干误会所困扰。”

Jim翻了翻眼睛。“听着，Spock——”

以一种快得连他自己都不敢相信的速度，Spock举起一只手捂住了Jim的嘴，在只差五毫米的地方猛地停住。Jim僵住了，定在那里，双手紧紧地攥着桌子边。

“第一，回答你在这么冷的夜里特地赶来询问的问题：关于任何一桩我在瓦肯星的既定婚事，我的愿望从未改变。T’Pau不赞同我的决定，但是并不能否认那是 _我的_ 决定。”

“第二。 _进取号_ 是一艘星联飞船。就算在任命之前，任何发生在船上的事件也遵守联邦法律处理，也就意味着你不会在这里，在地球上由于谋杀Ornees而被审判。你会被遣送回她的家乡，在那里你会被杀死。”Jim的眉毛沉了下去，Spock知道他准备开始争辩，“你会的。Ulnasian人对于个体生命并不看重，可他们对于外星生命更是视如草芥。你必然不可能会经历审判，所以在这一点上你是正确的。”

Jim呼在他掌心的气息温软而湿润，他的眼睛睁得老大。

“第三。我不是什么圣洁的天使，或是道德模范。我从不说谎，这是事实，但是如果要我坦诚相告，我就不得不给予别的人以信任，来保证你不被带走。而我同样告诉过你，仅靠评价就信任别人并不是我的强项。对于一个和平大使来说，这固然是个道德滑坡，但是我毫无遗憾。你活下来了。”

“Spock。”Jim说，几不可闻。

“而最终，我可以理解你的失望是因为我辜负了你为我设定的崇高 形象——”

“那不是——”

“那又是为什么，Jim？”Spock问，“我是真的非常想知道。”他收回了手，等待着。

有好一阵子Jim一动不动，他的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏，而后他抬起自己的一只手，缓缓地，郑重地，放在了Spock的脸颊上。那正是几个月之前他碰触的位置，在他命悬一线的时候，在 _进取号_ 上，但是Spock现在已经无暇顾及。

 _厌倦了争斗/厌倦了索求/太多了/你不会放我走的/不想依赖你/求你了_ 诸如此类不一而足，但这是他第一次没有感受到喷涌而来的毫无关联的情感与思绪。Jim的思想顺畅地滑进他的脑海与他自己的并肩而行，如同双手的交叠或是身体的结合，而Spock早已忘记了不去触碰他是怎样的感觉。

他睁开眼——他都没意识到自己曾闭上它们——然后感受到Jim的恐惧在胃里缓缓地翻搅。

“你想要什么？”Jim问他，早已对答案了然于心，已然准备好夺门而出。此刻只有一种可行的回应，Spock把Jim的手拨到一边，上前几步，扶着Jim的腰压向桌子，吻上了他。 

[1] 原文为Projection，属精神分析防御机制之一，指个人不自觉地把自己的过失或不为社会认可的欲念加诸他人，藉以减轻内心焦虑，又称否认投射（disowning projection），谷歌的翻译是“投影偏见”，英文翻译可以见<https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/projection>

[2] 前文Jim说Ornees是个“asshole”，这个词一般用来形容男性。【Spock你这个老顽固！】

[3] Victoria Falls，世界上最大的瀑布之一，位于构成赞比亚和津巴布韦之间国界的赞比西河上，赞比西河上游缓慢地流经宽浅的谷地，在离瀑布40--65千米处，人们可看到升入300米高空如云般的水雾；在见到瀑布前的远方，将听到水的轰鸣声。当地称该瀑布为“莫西奥图尼亚”，意思是“雷鸣之烟”。【不知道为啥，觉得跟U姐很配……

[4] Tiberian bat 跟地球的吸血蝙蝠很像，在ST II和ST VI里面提到过。Deltan是一个类人种族，也是联邦成员，在ST多部电影小说中都有出场。他们真的相当相当感性……XDD~【不过我真不知道这有什么好笑的……是我的问题？

[5] a BioHaz team，不知道应该是啥，难道是说俄国小子带一群人回屋打游戏么……

[6] vintage Corvette，引用度娘的话，“Corvette（克尔维特）是美国通用旗下的跑车，在中国的知名度应该比不上法拉利和保时捷，但它在美国堪称国宝，代表着美国的历史、文化、精神，还有最高端的汽车技术。”个人觉得还挺漂亮的……不知道还有没有别的梗：）

[7] koon-ut-kal-if-fee，字面意义“marriage or challenge”，其实就是“结婚还是决斗”，瓦肯人奇怪的婚配习俗，看过ST TOS 201 “Amok Time”的都不用解释了…简直是不能直视的官方设定…至于Pon Farr，更不想说啥了，就是块孕育NC-17的沃土……(﹁”﹁)


	2. Chapter 2

Jim的心跳漏了半拍，但就在那一秒的僵硬之后，他猛地弹起来把Spock拉得更近，在他身下分开双唇，手指插进Spock的头发里。他们的欲望仿佛化为了实体，Spock几乎把Jim压倒在桌面上。他在Jim的口中尝到了蜂蜜的味道，钻进衬衫的双手摸索着包裹其中的温暖肌肤，贪婪地索求着它，也索求着Jim在他们唇齿间泄露出的声音。

Jim在Spock开始触碰他时抽开身，胸膛剧烈起伏着。“上帝啊，”他喘息着说，头抵在桌子上。Spock趁机掌控了他舒展开的脖颈与凸显出的下颌线条，双唇覆上了他的颈动脉。Jim的肌肉绷紧了，突然起身推着Spock向后猛地撞在了墙上。Jim的一条大腿滑了进他双腿之间，而Spock无意识地推挤回去，瞬间感受到自从他第一次把Jim压向桌子就被他忽略的勃起上甜蜜的压迫感。他能体会到掌心下面Jim欢唱着的愉悦与欲望。 _太棒了/_ _对的/告诉我/求求你_ ，这令Spock无法抗拒，甚至无法相信自己曾经试图抗拒过。

“我想要你。”他咬着Jim的耳朵低语。

“好的， _上帝啊_ ，好的，现在！”Jim说。

Spock抽开身，距离刚刚足够让他剥下Jim的制服衬衫，并趁着Jim的胳膊纠缠在袖子里的片刻，反转了他们的位置，把Jim抵到了墙上。他的双手缓缓抚过Jim背后光裸的皮肤，陶醉于那种触感之中。

“你打算就这么摸一晚上吗？”Jim问，紧紧贴着Spock摆动腰肢，他灼热的坚挺压着Spock的来回磨蹭。

“我可以想想其它我们可以做的事情。”Spock回答，一只手滑进Jim的腰带。他得到了一声尖锐的喘息作为回报，而后他稍稍退后，将此时瞳孔幽黑双唇微启的Jim尽收眼底。“不过或许我们需要迁至别处。”

 _噢_ ，他感受到Jim脑海中的一声惊叹，于是他拖着Jim穿过走廊进入卧室，直接把他推倒在床上，他想要再次起身脱掉衣服，但是不知怎的他被Jim手脚并用地紧紧缠住了。

“我们应该——”Spock开口，但是Jim啃了一口他的耳廓，他的思路被完全打断了。

“嗯？”Jim咕哝着，他的牙齿还在折磨Spock的耳朵。Spock的胯部猛地一抽，而Jim大笑起来。

“衣服。”过了好一会Spock才努力挤出一个词。

“好的。”Jim说，放开Spock让他站起来。

Spock脱掉鞋子，伸手去脱西装外套，然后注意到Jim并没有动。“你愿意脱掉衣服吗？”他说，瞬间感到信心全无。

Jim挺身站起来。“你先来。”他说。

Spock看着Jim走近，定定地等待着。Jim环上他的腰，在他面前仅仅几公分的位置停了下来。他们之间微弱的身高差被Spock的赤脚与Jim的靴子抹平了。“你是不是——”Spock开口。

Jim吻了他，缓慢地，甜蜜地，于是Spock闭上双眼，沉醉于不停律动的快感与欢欣中，正如沉醉于Jim温热湿润的舌头滑过他的口腔。Jim的手插进他外套的领子下面，把它从他肩头褪去，然后Spock听见它轻轻地落到了地板上。Jim冰凉的手指从他的喉咙一路游移到小腹，边和他缓慢地接吻边一颗一颗地解开他衬衫的纽扣。

突然施加在他勃起上的压力如同惊雷，Spock贴着Jim的唇倒吸了一口冷气，睁大了双眼。Jim微微退开些，带着一脸完全算不上甜美的笑容仔细打量着Spock，手里还缓缓地上下揉捏着。

“你喜欢这个吗？”他轻轻地说。

“是的。”Spock说，“非常喜欢。”

Jim了然地哼了一声，然后皱起了眉，他的目光逡巡向下。“你的脸——它变绿了。你的脖子也是。”

“瓦肯人的血液不是红色的，而是——绿色的。”Spock挣扎着说完。他双手都攥成了拳头，才能克制住自己不要抓住Jim一把按到床上去。

“所以说你脸红了。”Jim总结道，手底下忙着解开Spock的裤子。

“我被勾起了性欲。”Spock更正道，在Jim拽下他的长裤和三角裤时咬住了嘴唇。他从衣服堆里迈出去，一丝不挂地站在Jim面前，后者毫不掩饰脸上的评价之意。

“没错。”Jim再一次吻上他，温柔地扶着他移向床边。Spock坐了下去，抬眼看着Jim站在他腿间。“躺下。”Jim命令道。

Spock照做了，听着Jim脱掉长裤和靴子的声音。拂过他皮肤的空气凉爽而令人发狂。他抬起头，正看见Jim一条腿跪到了床上。

他们曾经见过彼此的裸体，但是此刻这宁静的房间似乎与爱荷华、与邻家的池塘、与Jim家的客房相隔了千万光年。Spock坐起身，向Jim伸出手，轻触他胸口与腹部那两道泛白的伤疤。他想说点什么，但是当他开口，却不知该说些什么。

但Jim似乎完全明白。“我是认真的。”他说。

“我知道。”Spock说，推着他倒在床上。Jim在他身下温顺地躺着，Spock花了一会功夫欣赏他张开双臂，毫无保留地奉献出自己的样子。

与Nyota，与他之前的情人们在一起时，爱抚除了是享受也是种烦恼，纷乱繁杂的思想与感觉令他难以集中注意力。但是这次不一样。Spock并不太喜欢漫无边际的异想天开，但是在此时他几乎相信Jim身体的每一部分都在表达着各自的愿望：Jim脖颈微微的潮红在嘶吼着 _好的_ ，用力按在他腹股沟的拇指哀泣着 _还要更多_ ，而抓着他大腿内侧的指甲则向Spock哭诉着 _求你了_ 。Jim接受着——恳求着——在脑海里也在身体上，他的欲望与Spock的纠缠成一团，永远分不清哪个归属于谁。Spock一只手圈上Jim的分身，那感觉就好像他手里握着的是自己。

不，这感觉 _更棒_ 。

“噢上帝啊，”Jim喘息着，在他身下扭动着，“求你了，Spock，什么都行，我想要——”Spock望着Jim的脸，望着他几近崩溃：他眼睛死死地闭着，柔软的双唇微微张开，额头的汗珠渗进发丝之间。Jim猛地睁开眼，Spock几乎认不出来它们，原本的海蓝已经彻底被幽深的墨黑所淹没。

他完全无法相信自己曾经难以理解Jim的欲望。

Jim在Spock的手中挺动着，他的整个躯体都在冲着他大声地歌唱。Spock加快了节奏，瞬间记不得究竟是他在爱抚Jim还是Jim在爱抚他，他唯一能感觉到的只有恍若世界毁灭般的释放，在他们两人之间沉闷地回响。他吼出了声——或是Jim吼出了声——他一度深陷入Jim的高潮余韵中，几乎忘记了自己。

Spock好不容易才躺倒在Jim身边而没有直接瘫在他身上，但是Jim还是立刻朝他滚过去，一条腿横跨过Spock的腰，使劲磨蹭着彼此的身体。Spock挑起一条眉毛，他完全知道Jim想要干什么。

“你还不够糟糕，”Jim死不悔改地回答，他一只手指抹上如今糊在Spock腹部的一片黏腻，“不得不把你也搞脏一点。”

Spock没有回答，只是捉住Jim的手，开始细致地舔吮他的手指。他尝到了Jim以及他自己的味道，于是卷起舌头扫过那粗糙起茧的指腹。Jim发出了一声毫不体面的呻吟，而Spock微笑起来，轻轻地啃咬起他的指尖来。

“你真的要把我弄死了。”Jim坚决地说。

Spock放开Jim的手，吻了他，手指深深插进他的发间，缠卷摩挲。他知道自己没权利要求这个，没权利去期待，但是Jim唯一的回应只是纯然的幸福，如同融化的巧克力一般温热柔滑。“我或许会的，”他说，“但不是今晚。”

过了几分钟，Spock成功地从床上爬起来努力朝洗手间挪过去，在水龙头下面浸湿两条毛巾。他用其中一条把自己清理干净，带着另一条回到Jim身边，享受着Jim在他的碰触之下怕痒一般左躲右闪的样子。“我真的怕痒。”Jim指出，但是没有试图阻止他。

Spock在清理完毕之后躺回了床上。Jim四脚张开地趴在他旁边，怀里还抱着个枕头，被单松垮垮地挂在腰际。月光从窗子里照进来，描绘出他肩膀的轮廓，一路向下隐没在后腰的凹陷里。他转头看向Spock，脸上带着餍足而闲适的笑意。

“你真美。”Spock对他说。

Jim吃吃的笑起来。“那可是最重要的。”

Spock无奈地伸出一只手抚上他，玩味着Jim弓起背迎向他的触摸的样子。“你让我想起了Watson。”

Jim的嘴咧得更开了。“ _你才是_ 咕噜咕噜叫的那个。”他说，从枕头下抽出一条胳膊，环上Spock的腰把他拉得更近。

“我不会 _咕噜咕噜叫_ 。”Spock抗议道。

“你当然会。我猜这是瓦肯式打呼噜。超可爱的。”Jim安慰他，慵懒地吻上他的侧脸，一路向下移到他的喉咙。“我第一次听到，还是你从天上掉下来瘫在我家书房的沙发上那次。当我脑子里只剩下我有多爱那个的时候，我就知道我已经无药可救了。”

“真的？”

“那是。”Jim承认，“以及我是多么失望你没有瘫倒在我的 _床上_ 。这么跟你说吧，那个礼拜我可花了不少意志力才没直接扑到你身上。”他圈在Spock腰间的胳膊紧了紧，与此同时他在Spock耳后发现了一个敏感点。

“你的自制力相当出色。尽管我——噢——希望你那时没那么克制。”

“嘿，你可从来没给我开过绿灯，直到大概——”Jim作势看了一眼他的手腕，虽然他没戴表，“半小时之前。原谅我还想守住那么一小点尊严。”

“我第一次遇见你，你正处于一场酒吧斗殴之中，”Spock提醒他，“然后第二天晚上，我就在邻家池塘里因为裸泳逮捕了你。你的尊严多少有点争议。”

但是Jim似乎并没注意。“你还记得那个？”他问，显然欣喜万分，“你还记得什么？”

“所有的一切。”Spock对他说。

“天哪，你说这种话的样子——”Jim爬到他身上，咬着他的肩膀，重新抬头的欲望贴着他磨蹭着。“让我想要做各种各样的事。”

“你能详细说明吗？”Spock问，Jim的舌头沿着他的喉咙描摹向上。他能感觉到Jim笑起来的时候呼出的热气，接着是温柔碾磨着他下巴的牙齿。他重重喘息了一声，迎着Jim身体的重量屈起身体。

“所有的一切。”Jim的低语吹进他们之间几不可察的距离里。

“告诉我。”Spock坚持道，于是Jim撑起身子，那种不怀好意的笑容再次浮现在他脸上。

“你想让我 _告诉_ 你？”他说。

“是的。”

“好吧。”Jim说，“ _操_ 我。我想让你操我，把我的身体彻底展开——”

Spock难以抑制地爆笑出声，突然间想起了什么。

“怎么——”Jim一脸困惑。Spock竭力找回了自控力。

“我这里没有必需品。”他承认。

有那么一瞬间四下寂静，然后Jim也大笑起来，上气不接下气的，那声音嘶哑但如此悦耳。他将额头抵在Spock的肩上。“你连点 _润滑剂_ 都没有？”

“在没有性伴侣的情况下，我不太可能会用到这种东西。”Spock说。

“那你的 _右手_ 呢？”Jim问，低头冲他坏笑。Spock摇了摇头。他内心有一部分在怀疑这是否属于性事当中的典型对话，但是对于Jim，有一点是亘古不变的——他们将会在床上、在午餐时、在车里、或是在宇宙中任何一个Spock想占有他、索求他的地方继续这样的对话。

“我从不进行手淫。”Spock说，对于Jim的震惊之色感到不知所措。

“Spock，我恨死要成为那个告诉你真相的人，但是你不会真的因为这个就瞎掉的。[1]”Jim对他说，然后抢在Spock开口问他在说些什么之前迅速地啄了一下他的嘴唇。“你有复制机吗？”Jim问。

“有的，在厨房里。”Spock说，“为什么——”

“老实呆着。”Jim对他说，然后嗖地跑开了。过了一小会，他回到房间，Spock只来得及注意到他手里拿着什么东西，Jim就又跳到了他身上，温暖而沉重，双唇在他的脖子上碾磨吮咬，像是打定主意要留下一道瘀痕。Spock翻身把他按倒在床，夺下了他手中的物件，是一管普普通通的润滑剂，无毒无害无副作用。

“你从哪里搞到这个的？”他一边问，一边打开盖子润湿手指。

“复制机，”Jim说，舒展开两条长腿，“还记得两分钟之前吗？我问过你有没有？然后你说有的？”

Spock压低身子，跪坐在Jim双膝之间。他抬头看向Jim的脸，一瞬间被眼前的美景深深吸引，Jim幽黑的眼睛紧紧盯着他，充血坚挺的欲望抵在小腹上，整个身躯如同无声的邀请。“我本以为你对复制机并不赞赏。”他说。

“他们总会派上用场的——噢天哪，”他倒抽一口气，Spock一只手滑进他的腿间，一根手指在入口试探着推进。“拜托，Spock，我想要——”

“好的。”Spock安抚道，手指又挤进去几分，感觉到难以想象的热度与压力包围着他。他重重地按上Jim的前列腺，Jim的双臀报以一阵战栗，仿佛在逃开与靠近中艰难抉择。Spock另一只手滑上了Jim的大腿，拇指从他的大腿根部掠过，感受到Jim向他推挤时肌肉的缩紧。

“你真的要弄死我了。”Jim大笑着，随着Spock缓缓深入的第二根手指化成一声悠长的呻吟，那声音低沉而情色，摄人心魄。

“我真心地表示怀疑。”Spock回答，全部精力都在Jim裹着他的紧窒上。他微微分开了手指，Jim呜咽了一声，但不是因为痛苦，从始至终他感受到的只有愉悦，欢欣与宽慰，以及瞬间炸开的难耐，渴求着 _更多/现在/还等什么_ 。

“我是说真的，”Jim争辩着，“我快要——被弄死了，就这里——上帝啊，就是这里——”

Spock攀上Jim的身体，继续爱抚着他，然后又一次吻上他，沉醉在Jim汗湿的皮肤在他身下的战栗中。“你就是喜欢夸大其实，Jim，”他说，“我发誓你会活下来的。”

他坐起身，抽出了他的手指，跪在Jim上方环抱住Jim的腰，把他拖得更近。Jim遍体潮红，星眸半阖地抬眼望着他，此时他所有的思绪都汇成一句 _好的_ 。Spook缓慢而谨慎地进入了他，然后慢慢停了下来，感受着Jim包裹着他分身的肌肉放松下来，望着他在床单上扭动辗转。这感觉太棒了，简直是难以承受的棒——他能在自己脑中体验到Jim的快感在急速攀升，而第一次尽根没入所带来的呻吟直接冲进他的脑子。

Jim的腿紧紧地绞在他腰上，迎接着下一波冲刺，他的臀瓣在Spock腿间扭动着，把他的分身吞的更深，手里撸动着他自己的欲望。他用另一只手把Spock拽入一个灼热绵长令人窒息的深吻里，手指紧紧缠绞着Spock的发丝。Spock一只手撑着床垫稳住自己，试图重新直起身，但是Jim牢牢地搂着他，他模糊的笑容占据了Spock的全部视野。

“你想要什么？”Jim轻轻把这句话吹进他耳中。他舔舐着吮吸着，双唇从Spock的耳朵游移至下颌，又一路回到Spock的唇间，啃咬着他的下唇。

“你，这一切，只有你。”他觉得自己正在四分五裂——除了他身下的这个人，紧拥着他的人，他没有任何支点。“我想要你——我 _拥有_ 你——你是 _我的_ ——”

“Spock——”Jim剧烈喘息着，攀上了极乐的高峰，他脊背弓一般弯起，肩膀深深地陷进床里。Spock随之释放了自己，高潮比以往任何一次来得更加猛烈，仿佛坠入了无尽的黑暗，而那句 _我的_ 依然在他脑海里久久回响。

他睁开了眼睛，头枕在Jim的肩膀上，他仍然覆在他身上，深埋在他 _体内_ 。他抬眼去看Jim，后者正带着一副混合着难以置信的喜悦与惊叹神色望着他。

“准备好来第三轮了吗？”他戏谑地说，手指还缠在Spock的发丝之间。

“呣？”Spock强打精神道。

Jim邀请性的顶着他的腰，而Spock能感觉到体内的狂风骤雨重新开始翻涌——要把Jim按在床上任他索取简直不费吹灰之力。这个认知带来的震惊把他从倦怠里摇醒过来，之前他与别人做爱后从未感受过这种粗暴的占有欲。他迎上Jim的爱抚，同时摇了摇头。“我对于现状心满意足。”他说，然后小心地退了出来，仔细地观察Jim任何一丝不适的神情。

但是Jim只是懒洋洋地咧嘴笑着，手指滑过Spock的耳尖。Spock颤抖起来——他的耳朵远比人类的敏感，基本上任何碰触都过于粗暴，过于随便。但Jim手指轻若鸿毛，沿着耳廓滑到尖端又原路返回，反反复复无休无止，几乎令他昏昏欲睡。

Spock合上双眼，头枕在Jim的胸口，Jim沉稳的心跳贴着他脸颊的皮肤传来，让人无比安心。

* * * *

他们一直睡到了第二天上午，Jim猛地惊醒，就好像听到了闹铃一般。而Spock也因为他的挣扎醒了过来，望着他环顾着这个陌生的房间，显然一头雾水，随后他低下头，看见了一脸玩味的Spock。“啊。”Jim说。

“口齿真伶俐。”Spock说。

“是啊。”Jim躺回枕头上，尽管看上去还是有点紧张。“那是真的，对吧？我没有正在做一个天大的美梦。”

“我并不知道你的梦会引发什么，”Spock对他说，“但是如果你是在问我们昨晚是否进行了交媾——”

“噢我的上帝，你说了‘交媾’，这不是梦。”Jim两只手啪地拍在了脸上，Spock能从他掌间的缝隙里看到他的笑容。“就算在我最黑暗最底层的潜意识里，我也从来没幻想过你会叫它‘ 交媾’。”

“那你 _幻想 过_什么？”Spock问。

“你不会想知道的。”Jim说，然后倾身过去吻了吻他的嘴唇，嘴闭得紧紧的。“你有多余的牙刷吗？”他充满期待地问，在被单下仿佛难以自拔地抚摩着Spock的臀部。Spock没法责怪他，他早已本能地把手伸向了Jim，仿佛Jim的身体早已属于他几十年而并不是几小时。

“什么？”他说，意识到Jim问了他一个问题。

Jim大笑起来，又给了他一个吻。

Spock确实有多余的牙刷，他躺在床上，听着Jim走进浴室。“于是这很有问题，”Jim冲着他嚷道，“既然你有多余的牙刷，那你为什么会没有润滑剂呢？”

“你认为任何在这里过夜的人都会是性伴侣？”

Jim从门里探出头。“这个，你为什么会对于一个客人有所准备，却不准备好接待一个，你懂的， _客人_ ？”他说，重音落在最后一个词上。他重新爬回到床上，在Spock腿上给自己找了个位置，他的气息里带着薄荷的清香。“凭什么你嘴里就没有味道？”过了一会他问道。

“瓦肯人体腔里不会像人类一样寄生细菌。”他回答，与此同时Jim细密的吻从他的下巴一路印上脖子。

“哈，”Jim说，“而且瓦肯人也不相信性。”

“我并不是那样说的。”Spock纠正他，仰起头任凭Jim啃咬着他的颈窝。“我是说在没有伴侣的情况下，释放性欲没有任何意义。”

“那有了伴侣呢？”Jim问，嘴上少了几分温柔。

“有了伴侣，我们变得——”他因为Jim牙齿的力道吃痛地抽了口气——“着实更加乐于享受性爱中的欢愉。”

Jim大笑。“所以你基本上就变成一条贪得无厌的色狼了。”

Spock能感受到Jim脑海里的一下刺痛，某种对于Spock那一半外星体质的认知，但是并不是畏惧，Spock反而模模糊糊地捕捉到一抹空蒙的想入非非。“我不明白为什么你会说我贪得无厌，”他说，“明明你才是想象着我弯成那种角度的人。”

“你不能吗？太扫兴了。我还以为瓦肯人柔韧性要好得多呢。”Jim咬着他的耳朵低语。

“我没有达到你的期望吗？”Spock问，推着Jim让他躺平，一条腿跨上Jim的腰胯。他把他们的十指交缠在一起，深深地压进床垫。“请提供点反馈，这样我才能包你满意。”

* * * *

中午的时候他们终于离开卧室去找吃的。“上帝啊，Spock，”Jim说，鄙视地瞟着Spock的复制机，“你就不能搞个冰箱之类的吗？我可搞不定这玩意。”

“它完全能够满足我的需求。而且它的确能派上用场，正如昨晚我们一致发现的那样。”Spock指出。

Jim翻了个白眼。“随你怎么说，我会给你买一个，然后我们要用真正的食物填满它，要那种长在地里或是被人宰掉的。”他顿住了，Spock牵起他的手，感觉到他因为擅自认定自己对Spock的家具陈设有发言权而尴尬。

“你的确有发言权。”Spock对他说。

“我——这真的有点毛骨悚然了，你怎么知道的。”Jim警告他，但并没流露出任何担忧或是不适。实际上，他把自己的手覆上了Spock的，然后非常大声地思考着， _老实说，我恨死复制机了，你该搞台冰箱的/还有，你穿法兰绒睡衣真是可爱到爆_ 。

Spock大笑起来，把Jim扯到怀里。他毫不抵抗地投怀送抱，把Spock推到流理台边。“我该给Pavel发个消息。”他埋在Spock颈窝里嘟囔着，“告诉他我没淹死在水沟里。否则他就要通知有关部门下令搜捕了。”

“我 _就是_ 有关部门，”Spock指出，“而你的室友似乎对你的人身安全相当关心。”

“你在嫉妒吗？”Jim喜笑颜开地追问道，“我发誓，甜心，他跟我什么都没有。”他重新吻上Spock的脖子，舔舐着他早先留下的瘀痕。

“你推测我会感到嫉妒未免太自以为是，”Spock说，“毕竟我们建立恋爱关系还不到十二个小时。”

“我们都做了快一年的情侣了，Spock，别自欺欺人了。”Jim说，把他搂得更紧了，过了一会才放开手。“好啦，我现在要是再不吃东西就要垮掉了。我猜我还是点一份花生三明治好了。那个很难搞砸的。”

通讯终端响了几声，Spock留下Jim对着复制机又戳又骂，走过去接了起来。

“亲爱的？”他的母亲一脸震惊，而Spock意识到自己 _只_ 穿着他的法兰绒睡裤，没穿衬衫。“你……还好吗？”她问道。

“我非常好，母亲。我没有——”他作势要切断通讯，好回去披上外袍再以更恰当的装束呼叫回去。

“Spock，你先等一下，”Amanda说，“那个——你脖子上是吻痕吗？”

Spock怀疑是否有任何可能的方法来拯救这场对话。Jim已经放弃了复制机，正检查着厨房桌子上的苹果，此时似乎注意到了事态的发展。他冲Spock露齿一笑，倚在流理台边上，把苹果从一只手抛到另一只手里。Spock克制着自己不要朝他丢东西。

“Spock，你是不是……”Amanda从屏幕上转开脸，仿佛就连她的儿子赤裸上身的样子也会令她浑身不自在。“我们可以迟些再聊。”

“等等。”他长叹一声，“Jim和我在一起。”

Amanda说，“噢！那个，他……”

Jim啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，冲着屏幕挥着手。“嗨，Amanda。见到你真高兴。很抱歉，关于那些，呃……吻痕。”Spock从余光瞥见炽烈的潮红从Jim的脖子一直蔓延到双颊与胸口。然而他的目光依然死死地盯着他的母亲。

“哦—— _噢_ ！”她看上去在惊讶、欣喜与尴尬中苦苦挣扎着，Spock完全能够感同身受。“这么说，你们两个——”她的声音一点点弱了下去。

“是的。”Spock说，因为任何其他的回答都只会延长这场对话。

“好吧。非常好。我会把二人世界留给你们的，还有Jim，真是太感激你终于让我儿子开窍了。不过现在我得去找Leonard请我吃饭了。”她在敲下登出按钮之前顿了顿，“以及你也欠我一顿饭，Jim。”

她结束了通讯。Spock冲着黯淡的屏幕眨了眨眼睛。

Jim咬了一口苹果，做了个鬼脸。“天哪，你连苹果都是复制的，你彻底没救了。”他抱怨着，而后注意到Spock，“你没事吧？”

“你认为我的母亲说让McCoy医生’请她吃饭’是什么意思？”

“他们之前打赌我们要花多长时间才会在一起。Amanda赌今年年底，McCoy说在我从星舰学院毕业之前。”

“打赌？”

“这是种投机游戏？或者叫做赌博？”

Spock手指缠上Jim暂借的睡裤腰带。“那么为什么 _你_ 会欠她一顿饭？”

“我也下注了。”他说，一条腿挤进Spock的腿间，还不忘再咬一口苹果。

“你认为我们什么时候会在一起？”

Jim微笑，但是眼里毫无笑意。“直到世界末日，Spock。”

Spock的手指收紧了，然后狠狠地吻上他，力道大得几乎是种惩罚。“你不应该赌博的，因为你显然是个糟糕透顶的赌徒。”

Jim的微笑缓缓绽开，发自内心的，摄人心魄，而当他回吻的时候只有嘴唇的轻擦与舌尖的挑逗，温柔而甜蜜。“没人比我更爱这一点了。”Jim把吃了一半的苹果投进房间对侧的回收机。“好啦，我吃饱喝足了。准备好第三回合了吗？”

“第四，”Spock纠正他，“你是故意数错的。”

“只是想确认你一直在数。”

“我向你保证，”Spock说，扯着Jim的衣带，“我现在也数着。”

【第三章 完】 

[1] Go blind，这里有引申义，与Spock的那句话相对应——“A saying utilizing the aged myth that young boys will go blind if they masturbate too frequently. This myth was created simply to discourage such behavior in adolescent children.”我就不翻了大家都懂的XDD~但是探长先生貌似一头雾水嘛hhh~~


End file.
